Here You Are Again
by FINCHELLOVER4LIFE
Summary: One moment changes everything and for her it's singing once again.
1. Chapter 1

Finchel Story

Chapter 1

All copyrights go to the producers and writers of Glee. I own nothing.

Here You Are Again

Rachel walks in to a coffehouse after her callback for Funny Girl and she is sure she nailed the audtion but the one thing she has on her mine is Finn.

Rachel POV

When I was singing To Love You More my mind just feel back into how much I miss Finn. That's why that famous one tear came streaming down my face. The one tear was reserved for Finn. I cried because I realised what he did to Brody was his way of saying I love you. I nomally don't like vilonce but what Finn did was special.

End of POV

Can I get one coffe please...says Rachel Sure...says the cashier The cashier hands her the coffe and Rachel goes to sit down in the nearest empy table.

I wonder what Finn is doing...asked Rachel well I did promise to call him when I finshed so why not call now...says Rachel still talking to her self

Rachel picks up her phone and dials Finn's number still knowing it by heart.

Hello...says Rachel Hey Rach...says Finn I finshed the audtion and am now drinking coffe at a coffe place thought I would call you now intead of waiting till I got home...says Rachel I'm glad you did...says Finn So how are things...says Rachel you know at COLLEGE...says Rachel It's great you know it's so much more mature then high school even though there are still clicks but it's nice.I am just so happy to know what I want to do with my life. Now I just have to work for it...says Finn Nice to know you are happy Finn...says Rachel I'm really proud of you Finn...says Rachel Thanks and Rach I know your going to get the part YOUR RACHEL BERRY FOR GODDNESS SAKE!...says Finn excitly Thanks Finn...says Rachel Anytime... says Finn Finn I have to go im going to try to beat a couple people to the subway so text me later...says Rachel Okay...says Finn Lo...says Rachel before catching herself but just says Bye to cover herself Bye...says Finn

Rachel goes home trying to forget the embrassing conversation she just had with Finn maybe she will talk to Santanna tomorrow.

Rachel is getting in to bed when she gets a text messege...From Finn

*Nite Rach Sleep Well...From-F.H*  
*Good Night Finn Thanks And You Too...From-R.B*  
Rachel goes to sleep only dreaming of Finn

Sorry for somethings being misspelled my computer is a little crazy and once again all te copyrights go to Glee I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Here You Are Again

All copyrights go to Glee I own nothing

Chapter 2

Rachel wakes up , brushes her teeth , and washes her face and is now looking for Santanna.  
San... says Rachel Hey Rae...say Santanna Watssup...says Santanna I need to talk to you San...says Rachel What about...say Santanna ...Rachel says nothing Rae say something...says Santanna It's about Finn...says Rachel I should have know what happend with Finnocence now...says Santanna I will ignore that last comment and just continue... says Rachel

Santanna rolls her eyes

I miss him...says Rachel I knnow that you too are Finchel...says Santanna But how do we become one again I hate being his friend, I hate being Finn and Rachel, and OMG WHAT IF HE FINDS SOMEONE...Rachel says sarting to ramble BREATHE... screams Santanna Oookkaayyy...says Rachel in a couple of breathes Okay now that we got that situated what brought this on even though I know you missed him all along...says Santanna When I was singing To Love You More all I thought about was him and it resurfaced the rest of my feelings makeing me just want to get up and fly to Lima and just...says Rachel being cut off by Santanna OKAY I GET IT YOU MISS HIM DAMN...says Santanna What do I do i just dont want to go up and say I miss you lets date another time...says Rachel Well summer vaction is next Friday and I am going back to Lima for the summer you should come with me and and just let what happends happend...says Santanna Are you sure...says Rachel Positive...says Santanna I will be here for you no matter what...says Santanna Thanks San you are the best but don't tell Kurt...says Rachel Oh I will...says Santanna

Rachel and Santanna start laughing and decied that they should go shopping for the summber break

BATHING SUITS... SCREAMS SANTANNA AND RACHEL Okay we need to find and really sexy one so I can watch Finn dies slowly...says Santanna Thats mean San...says Rachel Well it well be fun to watch so what is his favorite color...says Santanna[  
Blue...says Rachel Okay lets start...says Santanna very excited

They try on almost every bathing suit in the store but they found the right one that shows off alot but covers up just enough.

Rachel and Santanna are now in a pizza place across the street from there apartment eating and haveing a wonderful time when Rachel's phone rings.

It's Finn...says Rachel PICK IT UP...says Santanna You know you want to...says Santanna I do...says Rachel as she answers the phone Hey Rach...says Finn Hey Finn...says Rach How are you...asked Finn Fine but guess what...says Rachel WHAT...says Finn I'M COMEING TO LIMA FOR THE SUMMER...says Rachel That's great It well be nice to see you...says Finn Yhea I still can't belive you just beat up Brody and left I would hae loved to thank you in person...says Rachel Your Welcome...says Finn So when you comeing in town...asked Finn Thats for me to know and you to find out...says Rachel Oh it's like that now...says Finn I'm just saying...says Rachel I have to Finn Santanna is about to kill me if I stay on the phone any longer...says Rachel It's cool Puck want's to play COD...says Finn Good Luck...says Rachel Thanks Talk To You Later...says Finn Bye...says Rachel

Rachel and Santanna finsh eating and go home and watch a movie ( Funny Girl) until they both fall asleep.

Once again I apologize for the misspelled words and all rights go to Fox and Glee and their writers.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED 


	3. Chapter 3

Here You Are Again

Chapter 3

All Copyrights Go To Glee And Their Writers

I wake up with the biggest smile on my face. Today is going to be amazing. It is the last day of school for this semester and then I can go home to my family and of course to Finn.

Rachel get's up and get's ready for school and is about to get leave for school when their is a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is" says Rachel

Rachel walks to the door and opens it then freezes

"BRODY!" screams Rachel "Hey Rach" says Brody all calm like nothing happend "What are you doing here" says Rachel "Just wanted to say hi" says Brody "Well hi and bye" says Rachel "Can we talk Rach" says Brody "Are you still and male hooker and I dont love or like you at all" says Rachel "Yes but that is how I make my money for school so" says Brody "WHY ARE YOU HERE" screamed Rachel very angry "To tell you I love" Brody says once again being cut off by Rachel " DID I NOT JUST SAY I DONT LOVE OR LIKE YOU" says Rachel about to call Santanna "SANTANA!" screams Rachel while Brody grabs her mouth "What!" screams Santana

Santanna comes out and sees Brody and grabs a baseball bat and hits Brody in the ankle and kicks him out the house now she is sitting on the couch with a screaming and crying Rachel.

Santanna Pov

I though that Finn beating his ass in the hotel would have taught him a lesson but I guess not but I still think needs to know because he knows how to calm Rachel better than I do. But I won't let him come here I just think she needs to wait to see him in Lima.

End of POV

"Rachel" says Santanna but Rachel does not respond " Rachel I know this hurts and you though he would never touch you and even though all he did was hold your I know it was a shock to you but you need to stop crying before you make yourself sick" says Santanna ( Rachel still has not spoken)  
"Is their anything I can get you to calm down" says Santanna starting to worry it has been 20 minutes "Finn" says Rachel very softly so low Santanna barey heard her"  
" You know he would never touch you like that right" says Santanna "Finn" says Rachel softly again "Fine I will call him" says Santanna

Santanna gets up and gets her phone to call him(Finn)

"Hello" says Santanna "Hey San wassup" says Finn "Finn I need you to sit down" says Santanna very calm " What is it San" says Finn getting very worried very fast "Is it Kurt" says Finn "No"says Santanna getting ready to cry because this is going to be hard "SANTANNA NOTHING IS WROUNG WITH HER RIGHT PLEASE PLEASE SAY NO" says Finn about to cry himself "SAN!" screams Finn bawling "Finn" says Santanna "Say No" says Finn crying " I can't because it is Rachel" says Santanna with one tear streaming on her face " What happend is she in the hospital, where is she, is she in Lima" says Finn rambling like Rachel " She is in New York and something happend and to answer the first question she is not in the hospital" says Santanna " What" says Finn already starting to become tense " Brody came over t" says Santanna being caught off by Finn " I SWEAR TO GOD SANTANNA IF RACHEL IS HURT BECAUSE OF THAT ASSWHOLE I'M GOING TO NEED ALOT OF BAIL OF MONEY BECAUSE I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" screams Finn also crying " They started to argue and he grabbed her mouth and it hurt because when he grabbed her mouth it hurt annd he held it tight while she called me and I beat him out the house with a baseball" says Santanna " Please calm down I know you are pissed but Rachel kept saying Finn and I think she really need to talk to you and she needs you to calm her down" says Santanna trying to talk fast so Finn can't comment "Please just calm her down she has been crying and screaming for 20 minutes" says Santanna " San put her on the phone" says Finn sorta calm " Kay" says Santanna

Finn's POV

Santanna is walking the phone to Rachel and all I hear is screaming getting louder and louder and it is makeing me want to just knock the shit out of Brody and maybe kill him. But I wont because I know rachel would not like and I need to stay calm for her like San said. STAY CALM FINN! STAY CALM!

End of POV

" Say somthing Finn' Santanna says putting the phone to her ear " Rach" says Finn " Rach it's me Finn" says Finn " Calm down Rachel I know it hurts but you are going to get sick so please for me calm down" says Finn " O O Okay" says Rachel studdering " Good girl now I want you to take your right hand and stroke your hair like I would and breathe deep" says Finn

Rachel does as told and is calm now and Santanna know understands why she was strokeing her hair at first.

After 15 more minutes " Thanks" says Rachel in the phone"  
"Anytime" says Finn " Your the best" says Rachel " I know" says Finn laughing " Good" says Rachel laughing now " Finn i'm going to go take a shower and go to sleep text me in the morning" says Rachel " Okay and Rach I hope you know I would have never done that and that don't let that asswhole ruin you" says Finn " Your too perfect good night sleep well" says Finn and hangs up before Rachel can say anything " Good night Finn I Love You" says Rachel kinda sad he is not on the phone anymore to console her

Rachel takes a shower and goes to sleep but little does she know Finn never hung up and heard every word that she said. They went to sleep and dreamed of eachother.

Okay I apologize for the error of spelling and I hope you guys enjoyed. Their is one more chapter tell goes to Lima and trust me it well be worth the wait. Please Follow,Favorite, and Review. Thanks for the reviews all ready and I really aprecitate it so so much. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here You Are Again

Chapter 4

All copyrights go to glee and their writers

Rachel POV

I wake up and just sit in my bed. With everything that happend yesterday it just make be love Finn even more.  
I think that I blacked out a little because I just remember talking to Finn everything before that after Santanna kicking Brody out is a blur. But the good thing is Santanna and I are going shopping for more clothes that are a little more sexier than my others to keep Finn wanting to destroy me as Santanna says.

End of Pov

" San should I wear a dress or a skirt and top" asked Rachel getting dressed " Dress so it easier to take off while changing" says Santanna getting dressed in Rachel's room with her " Good because I was going to wear one either way" says Rachel laughing " That is rude" says Santanna " I will look for Snix in my sleep" says rachel fully dressed now " Whatever give me like 5 minutes for me to put on some make up" says Santanna " Okay" says Rachel going in the liveing room to wait

Rachel goes in the liveing room and stares at the long mark on the wall from yesterday and it sends shivers down her spin. Santanna interrupts her train of thought.

"Ready" says Santanna "Yup" says Rachel

Santanna and Rachel are walking threw the mall when Santanna gets a very nice idea.

"Hey Rach can you go look at shoes in foot locker real quick I wanna go back to the place and get a slice of pizza" says Santanna " Sure but be quick I have to go home and pack" says Rachel " OKay" says Santanna running to Victoria Secert

Santanna buys alot of little sexy underwear, bra's , and a couple of nice outfits.

Santanna POV

Now that I got all this stuff I have to find a way to hide it in Rachel's bag Finn well thank me later

End of POV

Santanna walks past a music store and looks in to see Rachel.

"What are you doing" Santanna says walking up slowly but Rachel did not hear her she has headphones in her ear "RACHEL" screams Santanns " Yes" says Rachel with her eyes close " What are you listening to" asks Santanna " Nothing" says Rachel

Santanna looks over her shoulder to see the song she was listening to and I knew she missed Finn but this is a little overboard.

"Rachel of all songs" says Santanna " What" says Rachel " Faithfully" says Santanna " Of course I love Journey" says Rachel " No Rach you love Journey because it was the heart of you and Finn threw your duets" says Santanna " I know I just couldn't help myself" says Rachel " Did you get everything you need" asked Santanna " Yup, did you eat your pizza yet" asked Rachel " Yhea lets go back so you can pack" says Santanna "Okay sure" says Rachel

Santanna and Rachel head home and Rachel just got finsh pack when her phone rings/

"Hello" says Rachel " Hey Rach" says Finn " Are you still not going to tell me when your comeing" asked Finn " I am not telling you one day your going to turn around and i'm going to say I am here" says Rachel " Please Rachel" says Finn " Nope" says Rachel " Finn I have to get up early I will call you tomorrow" says Rachel " Don't forget how proud of you I am" says Rachel trying to talk fast like he did yesterday " Night Rach" says Finn very sweet " Night Finn" says Rachel

Rachel goes to sleep knowing life is going to be amazing!

I hope you all enjoyed sorry for the error's in spelling. Don't forget to review,favorite,and follow and please give me feedback to know what you would like and maybe a sequal after this let me know. I would like to thank my reviewers I have already and don't stop and I really like enjoying it. DOn't Stop Reading or Reviewing. Enjoy 


	5. Chapter 5

Here You Are Again

Chapter 5

All copyrights go to Glee and their Writers

Rachel's Pov

Today is the day I go to Lima. Nobody knowes i'm comeing except for Santanna. Well my dads know but they went to Hawii for the summer so I will have the house to my self. They said they promise to see me before I go back to New York. I have to be at the airport at 5:30am and my flight takes off at 6:45am. I am so excited to go that it is 3:45 and I am fully awake. I wish Santanna was flying with me but she has to work until tomorrow then she well fly in to Lima. Even though I hate flying by myself I will just think of Finn and I will be okay.

End Of Pov

Rachel gets dress and ate some breakfest and is now checking her make up for the third time in 10 minutes.

"Rachel how many times are you going to check your damn make-up" says Santanna "I wanna make sure I look good for..." says Rachel trailing off "Finn yhea I know but your going to be late" says Santanna " You are kicking me out" says Rachel pretending to be sad " Not really because you want to leave I know" says Santanna smirking " You comeing to attempt to get married volume 2" says Rachel changeing the subject " Yhea are you going to go to Finn when you get there" says Santanna " No why" says Rachel " Finn is the reason you are going to Lima" says Santanna questioning " Yes" says Rachel " You know what you doing" asked Santanna " Yes" says Rachel " Okay then well I hope so I love ya see ya tomorrow hopefully" says Santanna hugging Rachel " Love you too" says Rachel walking out

Rachel goes to airport and is now setting on the plane.

" I'm comeing home not to a place but to someone" says Rachel drifting to sleep

Rachel sleeps and is awoken by the pilot saying " we are now landing"

Rachel waits for the plane to land get's off the plane and is now at her dad's/her house.

"Here I am now to wait until Monday to see Finn" says Rachel " That is going to be hard" says Rachel

Rachel was sitting in the liveing room eating ice cream when her phone rings

"Hey Rach" says Finn "Hey Finn" says Rachel " How are you" says Rachel " I'm fine but I should be asking you how are you" says Finn " I'm great actually" says Rachel " So Finn are you going to 's secound attempt at a wedding" says Rachel " Yup are you" says Rachel " I wish I could but I have to work" says Rachel thanking her dad for acting classes " That's to bad" says Finn slightly sounding disappointed " Are you takeing anyone special" asks Rachel praying to god he says no " Not if you call my mom that special someone" say Finn laughing " I don't" says Rachel " So when you comeing in town Rach" asked Rachel " Stil not telling you" says Rachel giggleing " That's to bad" says Finn " FINN!" SCREAMS BURT IN THE BACKROUND " I think you have to go" says Rachel " Me too but I will talk to you soon" says Finn " Okay hope so" says Rachel

That is it for this chapter. I'm sorry for the error in spelling hope you guys enjoyed your this chapter.  
I know I said she would meet Finn in this chapter but there is really one more till she surprises Finn.  
Please Follow,Faviorte,and Review. Thanks for the reviews all ready and feel free to give me some situations you want to see happend. Your idea's may be in the sequal I might right or future chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here You Are Again

Chapter 6

All copyrights go to Glee and thier writers

Rachel just woke up and is takeing a shower when she hears a song. Their song. Faithfully. Rachel gets out the shower and is in a towel standing at the window watching a truck drive down the street then all of a sudden it stops. She knows that truck. It is Finn.

"Why is he just sitting out there" says Rachel "Because he dropped me off" says Santanna scareing the shit out of Rachel " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Rachel " What the hell Santanna you could have just called me" says Rachel furious"  
"Calm your tits Rachel he does not know you are here I told him that you dads wanted me to house sit just in case you don't make it in town" says Santanna " Okay good but you stil scared me" says Rachel "Sorry" says Santanna hugging Rachel "Why did you not tell me you were comeing in this early" asked Rachel " Wanted to surprise you" says Santanna " Oh well what are you wearing to 's wedding" asked Rachel " Simple liliac dress what about you" says Santanna " A sexy light blue short dress and some black pumps" says Rachel " Oh Santanna why was Finn playing Faithfully(By:Journey) in the car" asked Rachel " It came on the radio when we turned the corner of your street and he would not let me change it" says Santanna " Oh well I think that is sweet and fate because I was here and it came on the radio" says Rachel " Whatever but please shut up before I throw up" says Santanna gagging " Oh please" says Rachel

Rachel and Santanna try on there outfits for tomorrow and are now eating dinner

"Hey San I am going to stay at the hotel were the wedding is" says Rachel "Why" says Santanna " It is apart of my plan" says Rachel getting up to clean her dish " Will I get to know this plan" asked Santanna " If you wanna know" says Rachel " I wanna know " Well I will sit in the back during the wedding, then when it comes to the reception I will be in th same room from the first room and tell room service to send Hudson up to that room because his mom is here to give him something and the won't let her in, then he will come in and Journey will be playing and the rest well just fall in to place" says Rachel " Seems like you know what you doing" says Santanna " Yhea I do so if you don't mind I need to leave so I can get my beauty rest and be pretty tomorrow" says Rachel walking to get her bag " Okay well god luck and love ya see you tomorrow" says Santanna kissing Rachel on the cheeck " Do me a favor and keep Finn away from the back of the church" says Rachel " Sure" says Santanna as Rachel leaves

Rachel just got into her room and has her outfit laid out for tomorrow and everything is set up and she was drifting to sleep when her phone buzzed.

It was Finn

( * = text messeges)  
*Hey Rach- F*  
* Hey Finn- R*  
* You sleep- F*  
*No- R*  
* Well I am going to sleep just wanted to text you and say sleep well and good night talk to you hopefully tomorrow if the wedding goes as plan-F*  
*That is sweet and I hope I talk to you tomorrow too goodnight- R*

Rachel puts her phone down and goes to sleep and dreams of all good things that can come out fo tomorrow

That is it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it was kinda boreing but it is kinda a warm up for tomorrow which well be up along with another chapter I hope and once again I am sorry for the error in spelling.  
Please Review,Follow,and Favorite. I would like to thank my fans I have know and the reviewers. Dont forget to tell me about what you wan't to happend in futher chapters or in the sequal(maybe). Thanks EVERYONE!  
+ 


	7. Chapter 7

Here You Are Again

Chapter 7

All copyrights go to Glee and thier writers

Rachel wakes up and it takes her a few minutes to recongize where she is. Once she remembers what she is doing today she gets a little nervous but is still smileing.

" Okay lets get started" says Rachel clapping

Rachel sets up the stero, lights candes, and writes little notes for Finn to find.

" I hope this works" says Rachel

Rachel walks into the hotel bathroom and takes a shower and is getting dress. Rachel just put her lotion on and is putting on her dress when Santanna calls her.

"Hello" says Rachel "Hey Rach how are you" asked Santanna " Nervous as hell" says Rachel seriously " It's just Finn" says Santanna "That is the point Finn and me are always together even when we are not together and each time we see eachother all my love and emotion for him resurfaes and it just scares me of how intense it is.  
" Okay don't make me sick but I do understand how you feel and you guys are Finchel your love is meant to be strong" says Santanna " I guess so" says Rachel laughing " You dress yet" asked Santanna " Just put my heels on now I am just fixing my makeup and putting on jewlery" says Rachel " Are you wearing his necklace" asked Rachel " Maybe" says Rachel " You well just have to wait and see" says Rachel " Whatever I'm walking out the door now" says Santanna " Okay don't forget to lock the door and remember keep Finn away from the back of the church" says Rachel " Okay Okay I get it keep Finn away from the back of the church the 8 text messages last night was not needed" says Santanna " Just did not want you to forget" says Rachel sitting down on the hotel bed putting on Finn's favorite perfum and lotion on her neck" " Don't forget to get Finn in the front fast so I can get in without any attenion" says Rachel " Okay I will text you" says Santanna "Thanks Bye" says Rachel " Bye" says Santanna

Rachel sits on the bed and puts in a dvd.

"I almost forgot this" says rachel

Rachel gets the text she has been waiting for.

*Ready Bae - S*  
*Thanks San and keep him there 5 minutes after the ceromoney - R*  
*No problem - S*

Rachel Pov As I am walking down the hallway all the memories of us come running back to me. When we sang Faithfully and he said I love you, when I said you can kiss me if you want too and I remember when we sang Pretending and had the super man of all kisses as Finn called it. I am getting so nervous but it all goes away when I see Finn sitting with Santanna at the front of the church and he looks nice in a tux with what happend last time. Oh the wedding is starting I should pay attention now.  
End of Pov

Emma actually comes down the ail this time and she is now and the wedding was magical.

Rachel gets a text from Santanna saying " GO NOW BEFORE IT ENDS"

Rachel POV With San sending me that text I ran so fast to the hotel room, I slam the door shut change into my stuff I bought from the gift shop and call the Hotel to tell them to send a Hudson to room 002. I am standing in the bathroom when I here the door open I press play on the remote for the dvd to start playing.  
End of POV

Finn POV I get called to come to room 002 because my mom said she left something there for me and they would not let her in the wedding reception area. Then I feel chills go down my spine when I realize that this is the way I walked down with Rachel at 's first attempt of getting married and OMG this is the same room. Why does it have to be this room I miss her so much and this room was a witness to that.  
END Of POV

"Lets get this over with" says Finn

Finn POV I walk in to here a video start playing it is a video. It is a video of Rachel talking.  
End of POV

"Hey Finn it is Rachel as you can see and well I needed to tell you something"says Rachel " I stil love you like so much and I when I was singing To Love You More all I thought about was you and we are always together no matter who we are with and singing that song made me realize that I need you Finn. I love you and I am forever yours so just make me your again. If you love me go to the bed and sit down.

Finn does as he is told and when he sits down he sees a note.

* SING OUR SONG*

Finn immediatly know what song that is.

Finn starts to sing " Highway Run In To The Midnight Sun Wheels Go Round and Round Your on my Mind...Restless" Finn is cut off by Rachel comeing out the bathroom singing "Restless Hearts Sleep Alone Tonight Sending All My Love Along The Wire" sings Rachel

They continue to sing and now are just gazeing into eachothers eyes like one of them well disapper any momment.

"Rachel" says Finn "Yea" says Rachel " Come here" says Finn " I love you too so so so much" says Finn gulfing Rachel into one of his bear hugs " I know Finn I know" says Rachel " Finn" says Rachel " Yea" says Finn " Does this make me yours again" asked Rachel " No but this does" says Finn as he kisses Rachel very sweet and romantic like

After 15 minutes " Rachel we need to stop I want us to make love not just have sex and when we do make love I don't want it to be because we need eachother so bad we can't stop I want it to be sweet" says Finn kissing her softly trying not to light the flames on Rachel's body but what he does not know is that they are already lite "I guess you are right" says Rachel " Rachel I love you i'm forever yours" says Finn with a uneven smile "Faithfully" says Rachel "Lets go to bed" says Rachel rubbing his chest " Raaaccchhhhheeeeeellllllll" whines Finn " Fine damn" says Rachel " WOW RACHEL BERRY CUSSED" says Finn in a school girl voice " Shut up it happens" says Rachel " When you need me" says Finn laughing " Oh whatever" says Rachel laying down next to Finn cuddleing against him then they both said

"This night is the night my dream comes to reality and I am in your arms not dreaming of them"

They both smile as they fall asleep truly happy for once.

I apologize for the error in spellinng and I want to thanks for my reviewers I have already don't stop reviewing. Please Review,Favorite, and Follow. Thanks guys hope you enjoyed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here You Are Again y Chapter 8

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Rachel wakes up and goes to get up but something is holding her down...its Finn

Rachel starts to smile the biggest smile she has ever smiled before and just snuggles up to him closer and ends up falling asleep.

Rachel wakes up to no arms around her and she starts to freak out but she does not move or open her eyes. Rachel was about to cry but then she smelt food and heard Faithfully starting to play so she calmed down a little.

Rachel relaxed all the way when she felt arms around her and she knows it's Finn because it feels just so so right.

" Oh Rachie" whines Finn in a school girl voice that makes Rachel want to laugh so so bad " mmmhmmm" says Rachel pretending she just woke up " I know ou were not all the way sleep but I will play along" says Finn " Good" giggles Rachel

Rachel flips over so she is on top of Finn

" It feels amazing to wake up and be by your side" says Rachel " I know I dont think I have seen anything so beautiful" says Finn

Rachel Blushes

" I have seen something more sexy" says Rachel " Rachel" says Finn a little sad " You with no shirt" says Rachel smirking whispering in his ear very suductive like "Rachel" says Finn breathless " I'm just saying you are so good looking that" says Rachel still in a flirty tone being cut off by Finn " Rachel please" says Finn " Okay" says Rachel kissing his pulse point oon his neck " RRRRAAAAAEEEEE" says Finn begging her " Fine" says Rachel getting off him and is now just cuddleing with him " So why is Faithfully playing on repeat" says Rachel giggleing " Because I ordered us breakfeast" says Finn " And I wanted it to be romantic so I set this up" says Finn " What are you calling it" says Rachel before letting out a loud moan for the wonderful food " Breakfeast Theater" says Finn " Why" says Rachel " You get breakfeast and a song of your choice" says Finn " Okay I" says Rachel being cut off by Finn " A Thousand Years It IS!" says Finn very enthusiastic

Rachel Laughs

Finn starts to sing and in the middle of the song Rachel joins in and takes " ONE STEP CLOSER" towards Finn while singing.

Finn stares at Rachel with all the love in the world in his eyes while singing.

They end the song two inches away from each other and sing the final verse

" I'll love you for a thousand more" sings Finn and Rachel

" I love you" says Finn " I love you a thousand times more" says Rachel leaning in " You can kiss me if you want to" says Finn " Oh I know" says Rachel leaning in kissing Finn wih the most love and passion the world has ever seen and she prays they stay like this forever

Finn and Rachel stay just like while they watch videos they are not really watching and all they do is discover more and more how much they love and miss each other.

That is it for this chapter sorry for the wait I am like so so busy but I finally got the post up and I hope you guys are still reading because I am still writeing. Please read,follow,favorite,and review I am always open for suggesting. Thanks for watching! 


	9. Chapter 9

Here You Are Again

Chapter 9

Sorry for wait life is so busy! All copyrights go to Glee and thier writers

*2 days later*

Rachel sits in her bed waiting for Finn's call. He always calls at 10 every night. Just on time her phone starts to play a instrumental of Faithfully which is Finn's set ringtone.

" Hey babe" says Finn "Hi" says Rachel in a seductive voice they have yet to do the deed because Finn wants it to be romantic "How was your day" asked Rachel truly interested " Same old thing" says Finn "We should try something new" says Rachel in a seductive tone " Rach" says Finn in like a warning tone " Fine" says Rachel pouting " But I have wonderful news" says Finn in a overly pleased tone " Goodie" says Rachel in a sarcastic voice " You should like this" says Finn " I planned are date" says Finn " Oh to where, what should I wear, do I have time to ship for new jewlery" says Rachel rambling like a little child " Rach just dress casual like you nothing huge" says Finn sweetly calming her down " Okay" says Rachel in a calm voice " So now back to what my day has been like same old thing except I ran into someone down at the shop" says Finn " Who" says Rachel kinda worried " " says Finn " Oh really" says Rachel a little questionable " Yhea I was looking for a specific b" Finn says catching himself " A what" says Rachel "Nothing but anyway she said that she is dateing guess who" says Finn quickly changeing the subject "Who" says Rachel "Carl remember him" says Finn "Carl...Carl...Carl...Carl...OH CARL" says Rachel "Yup" says Finn "Never saw that comeing" says Rachel "So are you going to tell me what we are doing tomorrow" says Rachel " I'm surprised you don't want to know what we are doing tomorrow night" says Finn smirking " Finn" says Rachel " Yes" says Finn " I'm the person that dirty talks not you" says Rachel " You sure about that" says Finn "We will just have to find out" says Rachel smileing " You know it" says Finn " RACHEL STOP HAVEING PHONE SEX AND COME TO BED BECAUSE I CAN'T SLEEP LISTENING TO YOU TWO" SCR"EAMS SANTANNA " I guess I have to go since someone wants to be really rude tonight" says Rachel " Yea to bad because I wanted you to help me pick out my outift but I will ask Kurt" says Finn "Okay I love you" says Rachel " Love You More" says Finn " Sorry I can't help" says Rachel " It is okay you will see it tomorrow" Rachel " On the floor" whispers Rachel before saying goodnight

* Okay first thanks to all my reviewers followers and readers. Keep reading. Last thing I would like to say I am so shock over Corys death but I will not stop my stories because I know Cory or Glee would not want that. I feel so sorry for Cory's Family and Lea. Stay Strong I LOVE YOU LEA YOU ARE THE BEST! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON GLEE.*

*Also I am so sorry about the absence my life is crazy and between that and Cory's death my life is crazy but please don't stop reading. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Here You Are Again

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Rachel is laying on her bed when she recieves a text from Finn.

* Hey Bae I know it is 8 30 in the morning but be ready by 10*-F *O FYI I LOVE YOU*-F *LUV YA MORE*-R

Rachel's POV

He must be takeing me somewhere out of town if I have to be ready at 10 I wonder if he is makeing this a overnight trip.I don't know and honestly I don't care because it's Finn. My Finn.

End Of POV

Rachel gets up and takes a shower till 9 then comes out and applys her lotion that smells like Strawberrys because she know Finn loves that scent better than Cinnaminon and she is out of Apple ( his other love).

Rachel is getting dressed it is 9 18 and Santanna busts threw the bedroom door.

"Hey Bae" says Santanna "Hey San" says Rachel "You going out today" says Santanna "Yup with" says Rachel "Finn" I know you spent a extra day at the hotel when yall got back together because you weren't ready to let him leave yet or some bullshit" says Santanna " San we just got back together and I wanted to savor ever momment with him" says Rachel standing up for herself and Finn "Whatever I was worried sick sense you could not call nobody" says Santanna " Sorry" says Rachel smirking " I was busy" says Rachel " Ewwww" says Santanna " Anyway where are yall going" says Santanna sitting on the bed " I don't know" says Rachel sliping on cute but very sexy short shorts "Who goes anywhere at 9 in the morning" says Santanna " I think we are going out of town for the day or something because why would we get up this early" says Rachel "Maybe" says Santanna " You talk to Brittney" says Santanna "Yea she told me how she wanted to know did I read Sam's book" says Santanna " Did he" says Rachel in a questionable tone " No he did not write a book she think Sam wrote Green Eggs and Ham" says Santanna " Oooookay" says Rachel puting on one of Santanna's blue lace tops " THATS MY SHIRT" says Santanna " I know" says Rachel " I-" says Rachel starting but getting interupted by Finn's Trucks horn "I just want to thank you for letting me where it LOVE YA!" screams Rachel putting her sandles on and running out the door before Santanna could protest "That is just wroung to take my shirt so Finn can" Santanna says catching herself before she is about to throw up

In The Truck

"Hey" says Rachel getting in the truck "Hey Beautiful" says Finn searching her body up and down Rachel giggles "Whats so funny"says Finn smirking leaning over to kiss Rachel "mmmm" moans Rachel makeing the kiss more intese adding tounge "Later" says Finn once he pulls away "Promise" says Rachel "Promise" says Finn

After 1 hour of driveing Rachel gets a little antsy

" Where are we going " says Rachel " I would tell you but it is a surprise"  
" Really haven't we been threw the whole I don't like surprises talk" says Rachel whineing " Yea but you well love this one" says Finn " You sure" says Rachel " Positive now go to back to sleep it will be a while until we get there" says Finn "Fine" says Rachel crossing her arms leaning back Finn laughs

Finn's POV

DAMN I REALLY LOVE THIS GIRL I MEAN WOMAN

End Of POV

About a another hour later they arive in

" OCEAN CITY" screams Rachel " Yup" says Finn pulling in front of the excutive suites " Finn I always said I wanted to come here because my dads thought it was too close to natue or some bull" says Rachel still in aww " I know you told e you always wanted to come so here we are I have the next 2 days all planned" says Finn " I did not pack a bag" says Rachel " I packed one for you and went shopping for you" says Finn very proud " By yourself" says Rachel questioning "Yup" says Finn grabbing the bags out the back of the truck " I am impressed" says Rachel smileing " You should be" says Finn "Don't flatter yourself yet you probley packed only a bikini and other sexy clothes" says Rachel " Maybe maybe not" says Finn walking into the hotel with Rachel " Go sit babe I will check us in" says Finn " Okay" says Rachel going to sit down smileing at her loveing boyfriend

With Finn

Finn walks up to the front desk

"Hello I would like to check in" says Finn "Yes Su" starts the front desk girl then stops when she sees Finn "Casey" says Finn in a whispers "Finn" says Casey "You work here" says Finn " Yhea what are you doing here" says Casey " Me and my girl are here" says Finn " Girlfriend?" says Casey angirly "Yes girlfriend you know Rachel the one I wouldn't stop talking about so you broke up with me" says Finn really wishing he could just go to Rachel " Oh Really" says Casey " Yes now if you can just give me the key to the damn room I would appreciate it" says Finn " Finn I" says Casey " Save It" says Finn and snatches the key pays her and walk off before hearing " I love you Finn and I will have you" says Casey "I got 2 days" says Casey

With Rachel

Finn walk back towards Rachel

" Hey what took so long" says Rachel " Nothing just a misunerstanding" saus Finn " Oh are you okay Finn" says Rachel " Yea lets go up to the room" says Finn

Rachel walk with Finn to the room but she glances back to make sure they did not leave anything but she catches the front desk ladys eyes. Evil Eyes. Same eyes Quinn use to give her.

Not again thought Rachel

They have a penthouse suite

"OMG" screams Rachel as she walks in "Finn...How...WOW" says Rachel " Wow Rachel Berry lost at words I did do a good job" laughs Finn " I am going to ignore that because this suite is amazing and I love you" says Rachel " So how about you go unpack while I set up are date" says Finn "Okay" says Rachel while she walks to the bedroom with the bags

With Finn

Finn makes turkey burgers fried vegtables and for dessert he made strawberry shortcake with I love you on top. He makes the food perfectly because he followed the instructions correctly. Which were given to him by his mother.

Finn sets candles up on the terrace around the table and puts roses from the bedroom to the terrace. Lastly he takes his clothes that he bought out from his bag he hide in the bathroom and is now ready.

" Rachel" calls Finn "Comeing" says Rachel comeing out in a short black dress that coems right to her thighs and shows off her beautiful long legs " Finn this is amazing" says Rachel " I know" says Finn wraping his arms around Rachel " Well lets eat love before all of this wonderful food gets cold" says Rachel " After you my lady" says Finn pulling out Rachel's chair " Well thank you" says Rachel sitting down

Rachel and Finn talk about what they have missed about eachother but they do not bring up Casey and Finn thanks good for that.

" Okay Finn I have a game we can play I think you will like it" says Rachel " It's a race" says Rachel "Okay" says Finn

Rachel gets up and sits on Finn's lap

" Rachel" says Finn " Yes" says Rachel " I love you" says Finn " I love you too" says Rachel pressing her lips to Finn

Rachel and Finn start getting into a heavey makeout session and then Rachel whispers in Finn's ear

" How fast can you take me to the and out dress" says Rachel full of lust and desire " Time me" says Finn before in a blink of a eye she is in his arms and on the bed " 7 secound" breaths Rachel " We will have to improve" says Finn kissing her " I love so much Rachel" says Finn " I love you too" says Rachel

Finn and Rachel slowly make love

* That is it with this chapter. Thanks for the reviewers,followers and readers. Everything with Casey will soon be explained. Don't forget to review or PM me. I am open to ideas. LOVE EVERY LAST ONE OF MY FANS! SPECIAL THANKS TO glee lover 100 and noro for the endless support and reviews. Thanks! TILL NEXT TIME! 


	11. Chapter 11

Here You Are Again

Chapter 11

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Rachel's POV

I woke up after a long rounds of love makeing with Finn. We are wrapped up in eachother under the sheets.  
It feels amazing being in his arms again I just never want to move.

End of POV

Rachel leans up and places feather like kisses on Finn's chest and was about to kiss his neck when Finn pulls her on top of him.

"Ahhhh" screams Rachel laughing

Finn kisses her some full of love and passion it makes Rachel's insides melt.

Finn pulls away and says "Good Morning"  
"Good morning" says Rachel "How did you sleep" asked Rachel "Great actually with you next to me" says Finn "Same" says Rachel "I love you" says Rachel "I love you too" says Finn " Prove it" says Rachel

Finn kisses her and was about roll her under him when a loud knock hits the door

" No" whines Finn laying on top of Rachel " Go get it" says Rachel " No I want to stay here" says Finn pouting like child " No" says Rachel Finn goes to kiss her but Rachel rolls out the way " Fine Fine but do not move" says Finn pointing to Rachel " Yes Sir I will be here" says Rachel raiseing her hand and laughing " Good" says Finn putting on some sweatpants

With Finn

Finn opens the door to see...Casey

"What the hell do you want" says Finn " Can I come in" says Casey" says Casey " You most have forgotton that my girlfriend is here and that you have no right to be here" says Finn " Can we talk" says Casey " No" says Finn turning red with rage " Finn i'm so s" says Casey being cut off " Don't even say Sorry you chould have thought about that before you FUCK MY ROOMATE ON MY DAMN BED THEN GOT KNOCKED UP AND TRIED TO TELL ME IT WAS MINE WHEN WE NEVER HAD SEX. I KNOW I"M NOT THE SMARTEST PERSON BUT I MEAN DAMN HAVE SOME KINDA RESPECT FOR A PERSON. GOODBYE" says Finn shuting the door in her face " BUT FINN I LOVE YOU" says Casey loud enough for him to hear it Finn swings open the door " DONT EVER SAY THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU THE ONLY PERSON I LOVE IS IN THE BEDROOM WAITING FOR ME SO LEAVE" says Finn "But" says Casey Finn shuts the door and goes running in the room full of desire for Rachel and rage from Casy

In the room

"Finn I" says Rachel but being cutt off by Finn kissing Rachel like he needs her and she can tell something is off but she knows he needs this right now. He needs her. She wants him so she want stop him.

They start makeing love hard and fast. Like they are fight for eachothers body. The both have Very powerful climaxes and are now just stareing at eachother with Rachel still on top of him.

" Finn" says Rachel " Rachel I need to tell you something" says Finn " Y-Yes" says Rachel her breath a little uneasy " When we broke up I moped around and Puck forced me to go out with him. I did. I meet this girl name Casey she was okay I guess but she was nothing like you so I was kinda weary of are realtionship so it was a kinda weird thing we would hang out kiss a few times but never did we have sex. She tried to make me belived I got her knocked up. I loved you and I knew we would be together and everytime I tried to tell her she just brought up something. So finally I gave up and tried to distant myself from her but she would still come over to my dorm. So we stopped going out in public together so we just hang around in my dorm. One day I went to go get pizza and when I came back she was on my bed haveing sex with with my roomate screaming you are so better than Finn and I snapped I stormed over to Puck's and I haven't talk to her since thing but now she is here again and Casey is the crazy person sitting in the loby behind the desk.  
And" says Finn being cut off by Rachel " Finn you hate a short lived romance and got cheated on and you now she wants you back correct" says "yes"  
" Well she can't have you because I have you and all off you" says Rachel getting back ontop of Finn " You think so" says Finn " I know so" says Rachel " Finn" says Rachel rubbing his chest and grinding against him " Y-Yes" says Finn grabbing Rachel's waist while his eyes rolled back in his head " I love you and I will never hurt you like Casey" says Rachel before she slide down onto him

They have the most amazing time and spend the whole day in the hotel

* Thats it i know this chapter wasen't all that great but I wanted them to show their sexy side and wanted to explain why Casey was a not liked but now you know. I hope you enjoy. My life is crazy so I try to update when I can. Please Favorite Follow and Review. I love hearing you guys thoughts. I LOVE MY FANS! Dont forget you can PM ( Private Message) me if you want. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!  



	12. Chapter 12

Here You Are Again

Chapter 12

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Rachel wakes up with Finn's arm around her waist. She gets up and decides maybe she should have a little talk with Casey.

Rachel's POV

I don't know who this Casey bitch thinks she is trying to get Finn back after all the lies she told him. I will kill her if she tries to come between Finn and I. So I think I should tell her to back off and that is Final. There is a new Rachel Berry in town.

End of Pov

Rachel kisses Finn on the head as she leaves the hotel room while he is sleep.

Rachel walks down into the lobby with her hair blowing in the wind, and she looks fabulous she is wearing short shorts that she is sure Finn would love and a tank top.

" Hello" says Rachel now at the front desk "Hi Ms." says Casey trailing off "Berry" says Rachel finshing it for her "Yes how may I help you"says Casey "Stay away from Finn" says Rachel "Excuse me" says Casey "Stay away from him or the next time we meet will not be too nice" says Rachel griping the pen in her hand " Lets have him chose" says Casey smirking " He did when you got the door slammed in your face he came in the bedroom and did some ungodly things to me all around the hotel room. He screams my name not yours so listen close" says Rachel leaning over "What" says Casey very fustrated "He's mine bitch and if you don't mind I have one hunk of a mind waiting for me so bye"says Rachel skipping to the elevator with a smile on her face

Rachel goes in the room to find her prince charming still sleep

Rachel decides to go shopping and get a little surprise for Finn and leaves a not saying she will be back

With Finn

Finn wakes up and he flips all the way out. Ever since Rachel left when he was sleep at 's none wedding He has nightmares of her leaveing him but he cools down when he finds her note.

"Guess I will take shower" says Finn getting in the shower

Finn gets in the shower and when he gets out is a knock on the door he figured Rachel left her key so he wraps the towl around his waist and answers the door.

It's Casey

" Seriously" says Finn " Hey Finny" says Casey " Leave" says Finn " No I want to see whats under the towl" says Casey " Goodbye" says Finn shutting the door but she steps in before he can shut it " Now come on Finn lets have some fun before your bitchy little girlfriend gets back" says Casey " GET THE FUCK OUT SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY GODDAMN LIFE SHE IS MY LIFE YOU DISRESPECTFUL" screams Finn being cut off by Casey lips

Finn's POV

As soon as her lips touch mine I almost died it was so bad I kept trying to push her off but she had her nails in my neck and her legs around my waist I was about to slam her against the wall when I heard.

End of PoV

" GET THE FUCK OFF MY MAN YOU BITCH" says Rachel " Rachel Finn attacked me I am so sorry I just came up here to" says Casey letting go of Finn " SHUT THE HELL UP I HEARD AND SAW WHAT FINN SAID" says Rachel " Rachel I" says Casey being cut off by Rachel " SHUT IT" screams Rachel " Rachel look Finn will is mine he will" says Casey now being interupted by Finn " I AM NOT YOURS I LOVE RACHEL R-A-C-H-E-L NOT CASEY I" says Finn being interupted by Rachel " EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP I"M DONE TALKING" screams Rachel charging at Casey

Rache pounds Casey to the ground and hits her so much Finn thinks she broke Casey nose.

Finn finally pulls Rachel off of Casey but she is still kicking her

" FINN LET ME GO" SCREAMS RACHEL

Casey finally gets up and runs out the hotel room slamming thee door behind her

Rachel hits her fist against the door as if Casey was the door

" Why is always a quinn" says Rachel " What" says Finn clearly not getting it " There is always a Quinn always someone prettier that wants you someone I don't come close to" says Rachel with a tear running don her face " Rachel is you heard what I said then you should now I think you are amazing I think you are the most amazing woman I have ever know and yhea Quinn did come between us but I refuse to let someone do that again" says Finn pulling Rachel in his arms

" Lets go have are night on the town like we planned" says Rachel " Okay let me go put own some clothes" says Finn

Rachel and Finn spend all night at clubs and are finally back the hotel Rachel went to go change Finn is on the couch talking to Puck

" Yea man so can you tell San that we will be back late tomorrow" says Finn " Sure Bro" says Puck " So Finn did you see the game" asked Puck " No I" says Finn being cut off by Rachel " OOOOOOO FINN" says Rachel in a flirty tone standing in front of the tv in his old football jersey " I umm I I uh I have to go bye Puck" says Finn hanging up ignoring Pucks comments " Rach" says Finn felling his friend wake up from a nap " Finn I am the only one that gets to play on your team got it" says Rachel now sitting on Finn's lap " Y-Yhea" says Finn while his eyes roll in the back of his head " Now lets try that race one more ti" says Rachel but before she can finsh Finn has her in his arms down the hallway and on the bed in 4 secounds or less " Nice job" says Rachel " You just wait and see" says Finn turning off the lights

With Casey

Casey's POV

I am walking to my room and I have to past Finn's room to get there I can't wait to get back to Lima so I can come up with a plan to get Finn back. I walks by the room and hears loud moans and that Bitch screaming Finn's name that should be me.

End of Pov

* Okay that is it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please give me some ideas on what you think should happend next because I am a little lost but I have a little idea but please dont be scared to review. Thank you followers, reviewers, and readers. Love you all! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE DRAMA!XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 


	13. Chapter 13

Here You Are Again

Chapter 13

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Finn's POV

I wake up with sun almost blinding me. I look down and see my loveing girlfriend laying on my chest with her hair in her face. She looks so cute but it is already 11 and check out time is at 12. I hate to wake her up but I have to.

End of Pov

" Babe" whispers Finn "mmmmm"says Rachel turning over on her side " Rach we need to get up" says Finn " No one more hour" mummbles Rachel " We have to leave at 12 and it's 11" says Finn brushing her hair with his hand " No" says Rachel putting the pillow on her head " Fine then" says Finn

Finn gets up,jumps on Rachel, and starts to tickle her.

" OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY" screams Rachel while laughing " Will you get up" asked Finn still on top of her " Y-Yes just p-please s-s-s-stop" says Rachel laughing " Good" says Finn getting off of Rachel and pulling her off the bed " That was unfair" says Rachel playfuly slapping his chest " Hey I bruise easy and that was the only way to get you up" says Finn rubbing his chest " Whatever I am going to take a shower" says Rachel giggleing " Can I" says Finn being cut off by Rachel's super hot kiss " Bye" says Rache walking off shakeing hips going down the hall

Before she gets halfway down the hall Finn's hand are around her hips and she is bein carried in the bathroom

* Hey I know this was short I will post again maybe later and/or tomorrow. Till me what you guys think about haveing a Rachel and Santanna day maybe get some with her and quinn going. Give me ideas. Maybe also have some Finchel fluff. Also check out my poll on my page to give me a answer. I love my fans. THANKS FOLLOWERS,READERS , and REVIEWERS. ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT DON'T STOP READING. 


	14. Chapter 14

Here You Are Again

Chapter 14

All Copyrights Go To Glee and Their Writers

Finn and Rachel finally checked out. Thank god Casey wasen't working their.

Finn and Rachel were driveing down the road when Alicia Keys and Usher's song "My Boo"

Rachel sang the song but looked at Finn and sang " My boo-oo-oo"  
Finn leaned over since it was a red light and kissed Rachel takeing her breath away.  
"Forever" whispers Finn in Rachel's ear

Then spend the rest of the drive holding hangs and singing songs driveing in to the sunset back to Lima.

They arive at Rachel's house and she is knocked out sleep so Finn carries her in and tucks her in the bed

" Love you" says Finn kissing her forehead but when he goes to leave Rachel grabs his shirt " No don't go" whines Rachel " Babe my mom thinks I am comeing home tonight" says Finn " Please" says Rachel starting to cry " Oh Rach" says Finn not knowing what is wroung but knowing it is something

He gets in the small bed and pulls Rachel on his chest stokeing his chest " shhhhhh it's okay i'm right here don't worry baby" says Finn " come on baby it's okay i'm not going anywhere" says Finn slowly hearing her stop crying and drifting to sleep

Finn's POV

I breaking inside knowing Rachel's is upset. But I will talk to her in the morning.

End of POV

Finn and Rachel fall asleep but Santanna comes home and goes to sleep passing Rachel's room knowing that has some explaining to do why Finn is sleeping where she is usually sleeping.

" Great now I have to sleep on the couch...shit" says Santanna scowling Finn

In the morning

Rachel wakes up once again to the Finn's arms around her Rachel's Pov

I could get use to this

End of Pov

Rachel decides that she will cook Finn breakfest in bed.

Rachel kisses Finn on the head and goes down stairs to find Santanna sitting on the kitchen counter eating ceral.

"Hey Sannie" says Rachel pulling the food off the counter "Hey Rachie" says Santanna jumping down putting her bowl in the sink " Hey San I am so sorry about you haveing to sleep on the couch last night" says Rachel " No problem but you look liked you have been crying" says Santanna " Yhea I had a very bad nightmare and I just needed to know Finn was here with me" says Rachel chokeing on her words " What's the matter Rach. Is this about the Casey girl you texted me about" says Santanna " Y-yhea it was sooo bad sannie" says Rachel crying in Santanna's arms for 10 minutes

" I'm fine" says Rachel " You sure" asked Santanna " Yhea wanna hang out tomorrow" says Rachel " Sure Rachie maybe we can go to this new club I found" says Santanna " Okay" says Rachel cooking Finn's food

After Rachel has cooked Finn pancakes she walks back up to her room with the tray

" Oh Finn" says Rachel setting the food on her nightstand " Finn" says Rachel " Fine don't wake up" Rachel says with a huff

Rachel gets on top of him and kisses his check,neck, and finally his lips soft and after 2 minutes she feels his lips move under her and he wraps his arms sround her waist pulling her closer.

"Finn" moans Rachel on his lips " Rachel" says Finn very sexy like " mmmmmm okay" say Rachel pulling away from Finn before she loses all of her will power " Good morning" says Finn laughing " I made you breakfeast" says Rachel pointing to the tray next to the bed " Awww thanks babe but you diddn't have to do this I" says Finn being cut off by Rachel's lip " I wanted to enjoy while I go take a shower" says Rachel going to take a shower

Finn's POV

DAMN THIS IS GOOD

End of POV

Rachel gets out the shower and finds Finn sitting on her bed on his phone.

" Hey babe" says Rachel comeing in the room in only a towl " Hey I" says Finn traling her body with his eyes and he almost chokes on his own air " Finn" says Rachel " Y-yhea" says Finn " I love you but you look like you wan't to eat me" says Rachel giggleing " Well you do smell like strawberries" says Finn getting off the bed wrapping his arms around Rachel " Finn I need to talk to you" says Rachel sitting on the bed " Yhea sure babe you can tell me anything" says Finn getting a little worried " Okay do you remember when we hooked up at 's first wedding" asked Rachel " Yhea" says Finn smileing at memories flooding his brain " Well when I wen't back to New York I kinda started to feel sick and I thought I was pregnant" says Rachel Finn's Face look's blank " I took like 4 pregnancy test and they all said positive but when I went to the doctor he said it was a false alarm. I diddn't till you because you finally stared school and I really did not want to ruin that if it was nothing I am so so so so sorry" says Rachel crying " Thats not all" says Rachel still crying " Rachel I" says Finn being cut of by Rachel while he cries one little tear " Last night I had a nightmare that Casey found out I was pregnant and once I had the baby she came in while we were sleep and took him and left a note saying if you wanted me alive u-u h-had to l-leave me" says Rachel chokeing on her words " Rachel I am hurt that you diddn't tell me but you have to know that when we have kids nothing and I mean NOTHING WILL HURT THEM OR YOU" says Finn holding Rachel tight against him

A couple hours later Finn leaves to go home and Rachel and Santanna are left watching a movie.

Later that night

Finn calls Rachel

" Hey" says Rachel " Hey...you know I love you and now that I thought about I understand" says Finn " Good to hear because you mean so much to me Finn and I just can't lose you again" says Rachel " I love you too what are you doing tomorrow"  
" Going to some new club with Santanna" says Rachel " Be careful San goes to crazy places" says Finn " Don't worry and by the way if this is non daddy Finn I feel bad for every little boy in the world when we have our daughter" says Rachel laughing " She will not date until she is 30" says Finn very serious " Yea okay Finn" says Rachel still laughing " Love you goodnight" says Finn makeing kissing sound " Love you too daddy" says Raachel in a very sexy tone " No" whines Finn " Bye babe" says Rachel laughing " Bye but you are a very big tease" says Finn kissing her one more time threw the phone and hanging up

That night they both dream of little Finn's and Rachel's.

* Thanks for reading. I love my fans. Thanks to my readers, reviewers, and followers. Don't forget to review and don't be affraid to PM me I love thoughts and suggestions. This is my first story so I am just getting in to the whole writeing thing. Thanks for the support. LOVE YA! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO! 


	15. Chapter 15

Here You Are Again

Chapter 15

All Copyrights Go To Glee and Their Writers

Rachel wakes up around 12 and takes a shower and get dress in short shorts and a tank top.

Rachel is now sitting on the couch

Rachel's POV

I have not spoken to Kurt maybe I should go over the Husdon/Hummel household before I have to go out with Santanna later on tonight.

End of POV

Rachel gets in her car and drives to Kurt's/ Finn's house.

Rachel knocks on the door for Carole to open it.

" Hey Rachel" says Carole hugging Rachel " Hi Carole is Kurt here" says Rachel smileing at the affection Carole shows her " He is up in Finn's room trying to calm him down" says Carloe lowering her head " Is he okay" Rachel leans against the wall trying to balance herself " He won't tell anyone" says Carole " You wan't me to talk to him" asked Rachel praying she says Yes " Maybe he will open up to you" says Carole moveing out the way so Rachel can go up the staries

Rachel takes the staries 2 at a time and she is in front of Finn's door and all she hears are sobs. She looks to her right and she see's Kurt comeing out the bathroom and he shakes his head towards the door. Rachel goes in.

Rachel goes in to see Finn curled up in a ball in his bed with his Shirt off crying.  
Rachel is now crying too just know he is so sad

Rachel gets in the bed with Finn

" Finn" says Rachel Finn doesn't say so Rachel wraps her arms around Finn " Finn you need to tell me what's going on" says Rachel " Rach" says Finn very quitly " Rach I had a dream that C-Casey hurt y-you and took me away from you" says Finn " Finn we have been threw this no matter who tries to break us up we always find eachother and love eacother more evey single time" says Rachel wipeing his tears away " I love you" says Finn sitting up and pulling Rachel in his lap " I love you too" says Rachel turning around in Finn's lap kissing him Finn and Rachel start to make-out but when Finn grabs Rachel's butt she moans in his lips Finn turns over and pushes Rachel down in the mattress and run's his hands down her sides.

" Finn" says Rachel " Finn" says Rachel pulling away " Is something wroung" says Finn " As much as I wan't to and I mean I do very badly your mom and brother are down staries" says Rachel pushing Finn off of her " You just have to be quite" says Finn getting ready kiss her neck " You and I both know that will not nor never happend" says Rachel laughing " Fine" says FInn pouting

Rachel and Finn spend the rest of the day watching movies with Kurt and Finally it is time for Rachel to leave so she can go out with Santanna

" I should be going guys i'm going out with Santanna tonight" says Rachel " Oh that's to bad" says Kurt " You want to come Kurt" asked Rachel getting up " No I am haveing dinner with Blaine" says Kurt " Oh okay" says Rachel smirking " It's is not even like that" says Kurt " Not Yet" says Rachel " Let me walk you out" says Finn getting up " Okay" says Rachel leaveing out the door with Finn behind her

Outside " You did not have to walk to all the way to my car Finn" says Rachel smileing " Yes I did if I wanted to do this" says Finn pushing Rachel against her car, grabbing her waist, and kissing her with so much love it is unreal

They makeout for 15 minutes.

" Finn I love you but I have to go" says Rachel putting her head on his chest " Fine" says Finn letting Rachel go

Rachel gets in the car and says " You better go take care of that" says Rachel looking at the buldge in his pants

Rachels goes home and puts on a short black dress that has half of the shoulder out

" Damn Rachel I have to send a pic of that to Finn" says Santanna " Here is my phone" says Rachel

Santanna send's the picture and Finn responds with a " great now I have something to think about"

Santanna and Rachel go to this nice club and are haveing a great tiime until

Casey walks up to Rachel

" Rachel" says Casey " Casey" says Rachel " That broken nose really looks good on you Casey" says Rachel smileing " So this is the Bitch that is trying to seperate Finchel" says Santanna " Casey What are you doing here" says Rachel " Just came to tell you it's not over yet" says Casey " Well he is still fucking me so I think that his descion is prety made" says Rachel while Santanna is laughing in the backround " Look here he is always going to be mind and once he figures out that you are just a long lived story of being desperate" says Casey

Before Casey could say anything Rachel is pounding her on the ground after about 6 minutes of Rachel wipeing her ass Santanna pulls Rachel off of Casey and takes a picture of Casey on the ground she puts Rachel in the car and sends the picture to Finn.

* Watch your back because this Casey bitch is up to something.  
Rachel just put her in her place.*

Santanna sends the message and takes Rachel home.

* That is it for this Chapter hoped you enjoyed. Thanks to my readers,reviewers, and followers.  
Don't be affraid to PM me. Love the support. LOVE YOU GUYS XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO! 


	16. Chapter 16

Here You Are Again

Chapter 16

All Copyrights Go To Glee and Their Writers

Rachel wakes up with a hangover that feels like a tornado hit her head first and then she remembers the events of last night come back to her and the anger comes flooding back in her veins

Rachel rolls over and wakes Santana up. It is like 11:30 in the morning.

" San wake up" Rachel whispers in her ear

"Sannie" says Rachel now nudging her in the side softly

"What" scowls Santana?

"I was just waking you up it is 11 something in the morning"

"How is your hand you beat the shit out of C" says Santana getting cut off by Rachel

"DON'T SAY THAT HOES NAME" scowls Rachel very seriously

"Oh someone is still upset" says Santana giggling

"It is not funny she is threatening my future and we all know my future is Finn. I will literally murder her is she touches Finn" says Rachel sitting up

"Calm down girly after the beating you gave her she will leave Finn alone" says Santana now sitting up

"She is crazy no matter how many time I kick her ass she will keep trying" says Rachel throwing a shirt on

" Maybe but just for one day leave it alone I already told him about last night he was worried sick but he is volunteering at the hospital today so he will see us at Burt's Work Cookout tomorrow." Says Santana

"Aww that is sweet of him. "Says Rachel

Santana pretends to choke

"Well we need to go shopping for a sexy bikini so we can show off all the others" says Santana

"You just want an excuse to go shopping" says Rachel

"Well…yea" says Santana

"Your worse than Kurt" says Rachel

"Whatever lets go get dress" says Santana

Rachel and Santana get dress and are finally at the mall when they see Kurt sitting across the table to Blaine.

"Do you see that" says Rachel pointing to Kurt and Blaine having eye sex with each other

"Yes it is disgusting" says Santana

"I will have to get the details at the party" says Rachel clapping her hands

"Let's go before I actually throw up" says Santana

Rachel and Santana finally find a store in the mall that sells bikini's and are now checking out

Back at Rachel's House

They walk up to the house to see a note in black marker taped on the door

**Dear,**

** Rachel**

**I hope you enjoyed your day at the mall. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.**

** Love,**

** You KNoW!**

"That Bitch" says Rachel

"Well we know who it is but how did she find out where you live" asked Santana

"SHE IS A FUCKING STALKER AND IS FOLLOWING ME" says Rachel

Rachel goes upstairs

…to find another note

**Dear, **

** Rachel**

** I forgot something in the last letter so I just wanted to make sure you get the message that this is not over with.**

** Love,**

** His Lover**

" SANTANA!" SCREAMS RACHEL

SANTANA IS IN THE ROOM IN THE MATTER OF 3 SECOUNDS

"LOOK" says Rachel very loudly putting the note in Santana's hand

"It was on my bed" says Rachel again

"How did she get in here" says Santana

" THE BITCH IS FUCKING CRAZY I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW SHE GOT IN HERE AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE BEEN THREW AND FINN ALWAYS GETTING TAKEING FROM ME I KNOW ONE THING IT IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM LOSEING FINN TO T-T-TO THAT THING!" screams Rachel now crying Santana arms

"It is okay Rachel I understand I am right here I know it hurts now but it will get better I promise" says Santana rubbing her back

"Promise?" asked Rachel

"I don't know when or how but I know one day it will be the best" says Santana

"I love you San" Rachel says laying down crying in her arms

Rachel goes to sleep and wakes up around 8:30 she cooks dinner with Santana and is now watching a movie with Santana.

Rachel goes to sleep but wakes up when there is a knock on the door

Rachel gets up and sees another note

**Dear,**

** Rachel**

**I just thought I would come tell you goodnight and also that Finn is doing just Fine don't worry.**

** Love,**

** His Future Wife**

RACHEL SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS SHE DROPS THE NOTE AND SPEED OVER TO FINN'S HOUSE NOT EVEN WAITING TO HEAR SANTANA RESPONDS TO THE NOTE.

Rachel's POV

My hand may be wrapped up but I will still kick her ass. Please god let Finn be okay. Please. He H-H-He just h-h-has to be okay.

End of POV

RACHEL IS NOW CRYING AND IS BANGING ON THE DOOR SHE KNOWS CAROLE AND BURT ARE NOT HOME IT IS THERE DATE NIGHT AND KURT TEXTED HER HE IS ONCE AGAIN HAVING DINNER WITH BLAINE SO HE IS NOT HOME EITHER.

"Nobody is answering but Finn's truck is here" says Rachel still banging and crying

Rachel remembers the spare key they leave under the plant and lets herself in running into the house and upstairs to get to Finn sitting on the side on the bed listening to music on his IPOD.

"Hey Rach I" says Finn but being cut off by Rachel lunging on the bed wrapping her arms around him still crying

"Finn tell me you're okay" says Rachel crying

"I'm fine I just cut myself a little with some wire fixing a car at work but it is nothing serious" says Finn rubbing her back

"What's wrong babe" says Finn

"Casey is following me and you. She broke into my house and left a note on my bed. Also she left a note on my front door this afternoon. About 10 minutes ago she left a note on my door saying your hurt but for me not to worry and I just freaked out I thought she hurt you" says Rachel now crying harder and griping Finn harder

"Casey will never hurt me I won't let he she did once and it will never happened again. I love you." says Finn

Finn kisses Rachel. Rachel lays down on his bed.

" Finn…baby…please…make…love to…me" says Rachel breathless because of Finn's warm kisses traveling over her whole body.

Rachel and Finn make love until they are both exhausted

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love the support I get from my fans. Tell me what you think. Thanks to my readers, reviewers, and followers. I LOVE YOU GUYS! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX! TILL NEXT TIME. Don't be scared to PM me. Love the suggestions and comments.


	17. Chapter 17

Here You Are Again

Chapter 17

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Rachel's Pov

I wonder what time is it

End of Pov

Rachel leans over to look at Finn's clock at it is 1 in the afternoon.

"Finn" says Rachel

"Mmmmm" says Finn

"FINN GET YOUR ASS UP OR I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU EVER AGAIN" screaming Rachel in Finn's ear

"IM UP" screams Finn

"Thank you" says Rachel very sweetly

"What's with all the screaming" says Finn rubbing his head

"It is one o'clock and I have to go home shower change and get ready for the cookout. We slept too late.

I love you but I have to go." says Rachel getting up throwing on what she had on yesterday

"Wait hold on babe come here" says Finn taking his shirt off

"Finn I" says Rachel being caught off guard by the sight of Finn's chest

"Rachel" says Finn

Rachel is still staring

Finn puts his shirt back on even though it is hot as hell in his room

"Rach" says Finn

"Yes" says Rachel now putting her shoes on

Finn grabs Rachel arms and pulls her off the bed and pressed his body against hers

"Finn I-I um I have to go" says Rachel losing her train of thought because Finn's now kissing her neck

"NO" says Rachel leaving Finn's arms

"I am going to leave now Love you before we end up being late and back in bed" says Rachel

"That doesn't sound all bad" says Finn walking towards Rachel

But before Finn gets to her Rachel is out of the Door because she knows if her gets to her. Her will power is gone.

Back at Rachel's house

"Rachie" screams Santana as soon as she walks in the door

"I know San but that letter had me afraid, scared, and angry. I just need to know Finn was fine and what happened" says Rachel

"Is he okay" says Rachel hugging Rachel

"Yhea he just cut his hand a little and it is wrapped up but it is nothing serious" says Rachel

"Did C" says Santana being cut off by Rachel

"One don't say her name. Two no she did not cut his hand he cut it at work but she is stalking him and me now" says Rachel

"Did you tell Finn about the letters" asked Santana

"Yhea" says Rachel

"Well let's get dressed" says Santana

Rachel and Santana get dressed and are putting on their bikinis

Rachel is wearing a star bikini that has future star written on the butt.

Santana is wearing a black bikini that has lover written on the butt.

Rachel and Santana arrive at the Hudson/Hummel household around 3. Right on time.

Rachel and Santana walk into the backyard of the Hudson/Hummel house in matching graphic shirts that both say "I'm with the other Sexy one" then it is and arrow pointing in the direction of each other.

Rachel spots Finn and runs and jumps on his back

"Finn" screams Rachel jumping onto his back while Finn is talking to Kurt

"Whoa" says Finn holding Rachel's legs so she won't fall

"Hi Kurt" says Rachel

"Hey Rachel what's the weather like up there" says Kurt laughing

"It's pretty hot if I do say so myself" says Rachel

"Oh my gaga I think I am going to be sick. There is Blaine" says Kurt walking off

"I saw them at the mall the other day" says Rachel in Finn's ear

"Do I want to know doing what" says Finn

"They were having eye sex with each other" says Rachel

"Like that" says Finn turning towards Kurt and Blaine

"Why don't they just get back together" says Rachel

"Their past is swallowing them whole" says Finn

"They belong together" says Rachel sighing at the two people

"One day faith well bring them together" says Finn

"I love you" says Rachel

"I love you more" says Finn as Rachel kissing his neck

"RACHEL TIME TO CHANGE CLIMB DOWN FINN" screams Santana

Rachel hopes down off of Finn and kisses his lips then runs in the house

With Finn

"Hey babe" says Casey

"What the fuck are you doing here" says Finn

"I can't come see my man" says Casey

"No because I am not your man you stalker" says Finn turning red with anger

"Oh come on now Finny you know you love me" says Casey getting closer to Finn

"I do not love you at all" says Finn stepping backwards until he is up against a tree

"Yes you do" says Casey wrapping her arms around Finn's neck

"RACHEL" screams Carole coming out the house trying to hold Rachel back by her hand

"Rachie STOP SHE IS NOT WORTH IT "scream Santana trying to old back Rachel by her other hand

But Rachel is still fighting and pulling towards Casey and Finn

"Forget them Finn baby" says Casey kissing Finn

Finn doesn't kiss her back he grabs the tree behind him trying to get out of Casey's grip

Rachel broke free from Carole and Santana as soon as Casey's lips touched Finn's

Rachel charges at Casey and knocks her to the ground

"Don't…..You…Ever…Touch….My…Man…Again….You …..Bitch" says Rachel with every punch

Santana finally pulls Rachel off of Casey

"HE IS MINE" SCREAMS RACHEL

Casey coughs up blood and stands up

"Not forever" says Casey limping towards Rachel

"I would not come over here if I was you" says Carole

"Shut it old lady" says Casey

Rachel breaks free again kicking and punching Casey

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" says Rachel punching Casey in the gut

Finn grabs Rachel this time

Puck comes in the backyard and sees Rachel in a bikini with blood on her wrapped up hand and sees Casey on the ground and runs to help Finn hold back Rachel

"Wait can we talk" says Casey

"BY TALK YOU MEAN ME KICK YOU IN THE DAMN FACE THEN BY ALL MEANS LETS TALK" says Rachel

"Come on Rachel be a lady about this" says Casey

"Fine" says Rachel

"Speak" says Rachel

"Do you have any questions for me" says Casey acting very dumb

"Yes" says Rachel

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME AND FINN ALONE" says Rachel

"I don't like your tone" says Casey

"I don't like your face but you don't hear me complaining" says Rachel

Puck and Santana are laughing their butts off in the back ground while everyone else is just standing there.

"My question is what you see in her Finny" says Casey turning towards to Finn

"You touch him and I will knock you half way around the world" says Rachel

"Oh really" says Casey

"Try me" says Rachel

"Well I will just have to end you before I touch him then" says Casey

Before Rachel can move out the way Casey pulls out a pocket knife and stabs Rachel in the leg.

Rachel's POV

Finn and Puck have been holding Santana back because I am quite calm but I still want to kill her. But I was getting ready to walk away when everything goes black and all I hear is Finn scream my name.

End of POV

In the meantime Casey jumps the fence.

That is it for this Chapter hope you enjoyed. Don't be afraid to PM me. I am open to just talking or suggestions. I might post late tonight but if not it will be up tomorrow. Thanks for support. Thanks also to readers, reviewers, and followers. LOVE YOU GUYS!XOXOXOX!


	18. Chapter 18

Here You Are Again

Chapter 18

All Copyrights Go To Glee and Their Writers

Finn is sitting in the waiting room. After they rushed Rachel in the back and would not let him go back there with her he just keeps replaying the car ride to the hospital in his head.

Flashback

"Finn" whispers Rachel laying in the backseat of Burt's car.

"Yes baby I am right here" says Finn starting to cry

"Don't blame yourself no matter what happened" says Rachel struggling to speak

"Rachel it is my fault my crazy bitch of an ex did this to you" says Finn rubbing

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE" screams Carole

"Promise…..Me….." says Rachel very slowly

"I Promise Rachel but stay awake for me baby" says Finn crying even harder

"I love you Finn" says Rachel losing consciousness

"NO "screams Finn

End of Flashback

It was been 4 hours and it is 7 at night.

"Rachel Berry" says a doctor

"HERE" screams Finn running to the doctor

"Follow Me" says the doctor

Finn and the Doctor walk outside Rachel's room

"Rachel had a very deep stabbing and she lost a lot of blood." says the doctor

"Is she okay" asked Finn

"She's stable" says the doctor

"Can I see her" asked Finn

"She is in a coma" says the doctor

"Well she wake up" asked Finn

"We don't know" says the doctor

"Can I see her now though" asked Finn

"Sure" says the doctor opening the door for Finn

With Finn and Rachel

"Rae" says Finn

Finn's POV

She looks so lifeless and helpless. But her beauty is still amazing.

End of POV

"Hey Rach" says Finn

"I know you can't respond right now but I know people in coma's can sometime hear so I thought I would sing to you" says Finn

OH, WHY YOU LOOK SO SAD?

TEARS ARE IN YOUR EYES

COME ON AND COME TO ME NOW

DON'T BE ASHAMED TO CRY

LET ME SEE YOU THROUGH

'CAUSE I'VE SEEN THE DARK SIDE TOO

WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

NOTHING YOU CONFESS

COULD MAKE ME LOVE YOU LESS

I'LL STAND BY YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

SO IF YOU'RE MAD, GET MAD

DON'T HOLD IT ALL INSIDE

COME ON AND TALK TO ME NOW

HEY, WHAT YOU GOT TO HIDE?

I GET ANGRY TOO

WELL I'M A LOT LIKE YOU

WHEN YOU'RE STANDING AT THE CROSSROADS

AND DON'T KNOW WHICH PATH TO CHOOSE

LET ME COME ALONG

'CAUSE EVEN IF YOU'RE WRONG

I'LL STAND BY YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR

AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

AND WHEN...

WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU, BABY

YOU'RE FEELING ALL ALONE

YOU WON'T BE ON YOUR OWN

I'LL STAND BY YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR

AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU

Finn finishes the song crying holding Rachel's hand

"Come back to me babe and I promise nobody will hurt you" says Finn

Finn wakes up on the couch he goes over to Rachel and brushes her hair out of her face

"Good Morning Rach" says Finn

"I love you" says Finn kissing Rachel and starts to cry when her lips don't move under his

Finn sits back in his chair and starts praying for Rachel to be okay when his mom come in the hospital room.

"Finn" says Carole

"Finn honey you should go home and shower and get something to eat" says Carole

"I Am Not Leaving Her" says Finn very sternly

"I know you are hurting Finn. You're hurting because she was hurting. You love her and I understand that. I love her to but she needs you to be healthy some when she wakes up you can help her get healthy. I know it is a little complicated to understand what I am saying buy you need to take care of yourself" says Carole

"I Am Not Leaving Her" says Finn once again

"You are doing the one thing she told you not to do" says Carole

"What did she tell you in the backseat of Burt's car" asked Carole

"She said not to blame myself and that she loves me" says Finn starting to cry softly

"Do you keep your promises to Rachel" asked Carole

"Yes I love her so much" says Finn

"Then keep this very important promise and go home. Change clothes, take a nap, eat, and shower then come back here to support her" says Carole

Finn knows his mom is right.

"Okay but will you stay here and call me if anything happens" says Finn

"It would be my pleasure. You know I love Rachel like she was my own daughter" says Carole

"Thanks Mom" says Finn as he kisses Rachel on the check and walks out the door

Finn walks in the door to see Blaine watching TV

"Hey Blaine" says Finn

"Hey" says Blaine pausing the movie and standing up

"Where is Kurt" asked Finn

"He is locked in his room crying refusing to talk to anyone" says Blaine

"I understand how he feels without Rachel I just want to crawl up a little hole" says Finn

Finn goes and takes a shower and eats some leftover pasta Rachel cooked the day of the cookout.

Finn goes to Kurt's door and picks the lock.

"Kurt" says Finn

"Finn how did you get in my room the door was locked" says Kurt

"Picked the lock" says Finn

"I know your upset but I am sure you can't be hurting more than I am right now. Rachel is my life and if something happened I don't know what I would do. She is the woman I want to wake up to and go to sleep at night with, she is the woman I want to marry and have kids with. That is Rachel" says Finn starting to break down

"Finn I am crying because I don't have enough strength to go see her. I hate to see Rachel cry but to see her like this is even worse" says Kurt

"I know Kurt but don't lock yourself away from the world at least talk to Blaine or your dad. They are both worried sick about you" says Finn getting up

"I will" says Kurt

"Good" says Finn going to leave

"Hey Finn" says Kurt

"Yhea" says Finn

"Thanks" says Cut

Finn smiles and goes to his room to lay down

He looks at the picture of Rachel on his phone. It was right after they graduated and she was laughing because Finn was tickling her and Kurt was taking the picture. You could see that both of them are very very happy.

He was half way sleep when he got a text from his mom.

*TEXT*

**Finn I think you should get to the hospital- Mom**

Finn jumped off his bed threw a shirt on and some shorts and ran to jump in his tuck

He drove at 65 mph trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible.

He runs in the hospital and goes to Rachel's room door and opens it to hear.

"Hey Finny"

It's her

It's his Rachel she is awake.

Hope you guys liked this chapter I loved writing it. Don't be afraid to PM me at any time. I am open to suggestions. Thanks you to my readers, followers, and reviewers.

The song used in this chapter was I'll stand by you (Performed by Finn Hudson) it was used in glee but the actual people who sing it are The Pretenders.


	19. Chapter 19

Here You Are Again

Chapter 19

All Copyrights Go To Glee and Their Writers

"Hi Finny" says Rachel

"Rach" says Finn starting to cry

"I will just leave now. Welcome back Rachel" says Carole kissing Rachel and Finn leaving

"Are you just going to stand there" asked Rachel chuckling starting to shed a few tears

Finn basically runs over to Rachel's side of the bed

Finn is looking down

"Finn look at me" says Rachel

Finn still looks down

"Finn you promised me" says Rachel

"This is not your fault it is that crazy bitch Casey fault not you" says Rachel

"But it is Rach. My ex did this super bad thing to you and I just feel a whole lot of guilty" says Finn crying at the ground

"Finn I don't blame you so stop blaming yourself and get in here with me" says Rachel scooting over

Finn just get in the bed and holds Rachel close to his chest. Rachel knows he is trying to protect her,

Rachel kissed Finn on the chin and slowly starts to sing for him stroking his hair.

Oh his eyes, his eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

His hair, his hair

Falls perfectly without him trying

He's so wonderful

And I tell him everyday

Yeah I know, I know

When I compliment him

He won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think he don't see what I see

But every time I ask him do I look okay

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and starts for awhile

Cause boy you're amazing

Just the way you are

Oh you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect is what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking

If you look okay

You know I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Because you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and starts for a while

Cause boy you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Boy you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause boy you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeaah.

"Finn no matter who tries to come between us or change either one of us because I love you so damn much" says Rachel turning slightly but stopped when she felt a sharp pain go through her side.

"Just the way I am" asked Finn doing his famous half smile rubbing Rachel's side ever so lightly

"Just the way you are" says Rachel kissing Finn on the lips and then going to sleep in his arms

Next Day

"Rach" says Finn sitting on the couch in her hospital room

"Yes baby" asked Rachel putting on her shoes after Finn helped her get dressed

"I need to tell you something" says Finn looking at the floor

"What is it" asked Rachel walking closer to him

"They called your dads" says Finn almost so quite Rachel couldn't hear him but sadly she did

"w-why" says Rachel a little scared

"They were on your records and I tried to tell them to wait but they had to" says Finn now looking at her but not in the eye

"Finn I'm scared" says Rachel starting to cry

Finn immediately got up and pulled Rachel in his arms while she cried

"Shhhh…Rach…..I got you…Nobody will EVER hurt you again….I PROMISE' says Finn holding her to his chest and running his hand threw her hair.

Rachel's POV

I can't believe somebody contacted my parents. After all the pain they put me through and who knows they could be just trying to hurt me again. I am just really glad I had Finn.

End of Pov

"Finn we have to go I know they brought my discharge papers almost 20 minutes ago" says Rachel wrapping her arms around Finn's waist

"I know I just wanted you to calm down first" says Finn

"I love you" says Rachel kissing him then signing her discharge papers

"I love you more" says Finn

In the car with Finn and Rachel

"What are we going to do" says Rachel

"About" says Finn

"My Dads" says Rachel looking down

"I guess you and Santanna can come stay here I mean we have two guest rooms and my door is open to you all the time" says Finn

"That would be wonderful" says Rachel clapping her hands but grabs her side when a pain shoots threw her side

"When did they say your pain would stop" asked Finn stopping at a red light

"In two and a half weeks" says Rachel removing her hand from her side

"That is also when I get my stiches out" says Rachel

"Well that's not too long" says Finn starting to drive again

"True" says Rachel shaking her head

"If they find me Finn I do" says Rachel before being cut off by Finn

" He won't and even if he does they are not coming anywhere NEAR YOU" says Finn gripping the wheel a little hard as they turn down his street thinking of the things they previously have done and praying they wouldn't even think of doing them again.

Rachel had to feel him tense because when they pulled into the driveway she grabbed his thigh

"Nobody's home" says Finn looking at the empty driveway

"Too bad I wanted to surprise everyone being home but your mom knows I am staying her right" asked Rachel

"Yup" says Finn getting all of Rachel's bags out the back of the truck and is now helping Rachel out of the car

They go in the house and up to Finn's room

As soon as they walked into Finn's room Finn started to kiss Rachel

"Finn" moans Rachel

"Yes" says Finn wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist

"W-we can't" says Rachel pushing at Finn's chest

" It's not that I don't want to because trust me I do it's just that with me losing a lot of blood and the knife going so deep the doctor said I can't" says Rachel

"That's okay" says Finn pulling Rachel closer to his chest

"Finn l love you" says Rachel

"Love you too want to lay down" asked Finn

"Yes" says Rachel

Before Rachel could say anything Finn pulls off her dress and puts on his old football jersey

"Thanks Finny" says Rachel smiling

"No problem doll" says Finn kissing her smiling check

"The doctor says I need to get use to dressing myself and learning to manage on my own while I am healing" says Rachel laying down

"Well you're not when I'm around." Says Finn

"You are too sweet" says Rachel kissing Finn

They make-out for a while

"Sing to me" says Rachel

"Did you" asked Finn but being cut off by Rachel

"I heard you sing to me in the hospital and it was wonderful you're wonderful" says Rachel

Finn blushed

"Please sing" says Rachel laying her head on Finn's chest

" Fine" says Finn

Finn slowly starts to sing

I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I,

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without...you

Finn ends his last note with one tear coming down his check

"I love you Rachel so much goodnight" says Finn kissing her head

Finn feel into sleep but before he started to sleep he heard Rachel say

"Love You Too"

Thanks for the support. Sorry it took me a while to upload this. Thanks to all my wonderful fans. THANKS ALSO TO MY READERS, FOLLOWERS, AND REVEWERS.

Songs used were Just The Way You Are By Bruno Mars( Sung by Rachel Berry)

Without You By David Guetta ft. Usher (Sung by Finn Hudson

HOPE YOU ENJOYED

Till Next Time

XOXOXOXOOX


	20. Chapter 20

Here You Are Again

Chapter 20

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Two and a half weeks later

Rachel is in the car with Finn going to the doctor.

"You excited" asked Finn

"To get my stiches out" says Rachel

"Yhea" says Finn stopping at a red light and grabbing Rachel's hand

"I am excited for what we can do once they take them out" says Rachel letting go of Finn's hand and rubbing Finn's chest slightly

"Uhhh" groans Finn but starts to drive when the car behind him beeps

At the doctor's office

Rachel's Pov

My stomach is turning. I feel like I am going to be sick I am so nervous. I never told Finn that the doctor said if the cut inside my stomach didn't close with the help of the stiches then they would have to put me under and I would have a critical surgery. **IF FINN FINDS OUT HE WILL FREAK THE FUCK OUT.** I told Santana the day we moved in. But she promised not to tell anyone...

End of POV

"Rachel Berry" calls the secretary

Rachel and Finn get up.

"Ready" asked Finn

"Ready" says Rachel grabbing Finn's hand

They go to the exam room.

"Finn I need to tell you something" says Rachel suddenly

"What is it babe you know you can tell me anything" says Finn

"When I went to thedoctor like 4 days ago they t-told m-m something" says Rachel

"What is it" says Finn starting to get a little scared

"They said that if I d-"says Rachel being cut off by the doctor coming in

"Hello Ms. Berry" says the doctor shaking Rachel's hand

"Hello doctor still staring at Finn's shocked and sad face

"Well hello there Mr." says the doctor trailing off

"H-Hudson Finn Hudson" says Finn still a little shaken up over what Rachel said to him

Finn's POV

I am sitting in the chair and am watching the doctor check out Rachel. He grazes his hands over Rachel's scar. I wish she told me what was wrong. What if she has cancer or something and she is going to die. Just thinking of that makes me want to kill myself. I love Rachel. The thought of her just leaving and never being seen again is so scary. I don't care what she has to tell me I will be there for her because like I said. She is my world

End of POV

"Okay Rachel I am going to take these blood samples back to the lab and get them tested. You can sit here and wait for the results or you can go home and I will call you with the results." Says the Doctor

"I-I Will stay and wait" says Rachel

"Okay give me like 20 minutes" says the doctor exiting the room

"Rachel please b-baby just t-tell m-me what I-is going on" Finn as soon as the doctor shuts the door

"Finn you are not going to like it" Says Rachel choking on her words

"RACHEL JUST TELL ME" says Finn getting a little upset but Rachel knows it is because he cares

"The doctor said that if the hole in my stomach doesn't close with the help of the stiches then them half to go and close it and they surgery is very very serious and critical" says Rachel now crying

"C-C-CRITICAL" says Finn now crying

"Y-Yhea" says Rachel;

Finn pulls Rachel into his arms and they cry together inside the exam room.

Rachel falls asleep in Finn's arms.

"Knock Knock" says the doctor entering the exam room

"Yes" says Finn sitting up straight

Rachel wakes up when Finn moves

"Did you get the results yet" asked Rachel

"Yes" says the doctor

"Are they negative or positive" says Rachel

"The results were positive" says the doctor

"I-Is there anything I-I can do t-to help" says Finn holding a crying Rachel in his arms like she will disappear

"Well no not yet but they will call later on to get some more information" says the doctor

"Okay Thank You" says Finn holding back his own tears

Finn picks up Rachel and takes her back to his house.

Finn comes in the hospital and sees his mom in the kitchen

Finn has a tear stained face

"Finny what's wrong" says his mother

Finn just shakes his head and his mother lets it drop for now because Rachel look exhausted.

Finn goes into his room with Rachel in his arms

"Rachel" says Finn stroking her hair

"No" says Rachel snuggling her head in his chest

"Rach" says Finn

"No Finn I don't want to talk about it" says Rachel turning her face towards Finn's and starts to straddle him

"Rachel we shouldn't do this now" Finn mumbles while Rachel is kissing his neck

"Why not" asked Rachel sucking on his neck leaving a mark

"Because you're doing the" says Finn being cut off by Rachel's lips

Finn moves his right hand to Rachel's chest and the other to her butt.

Rachel moans

"Finn…..please…..take…the…pain…away" says Rachel kissing him with every word.

They slowly and carefully make love trying to forget the world around them.

"Finn I love you" says Rachel

"I love you too" says Finn pulling Rachel on top of him

"Finn I need to tell you something" says Rachel

"Yes baby" says Finn as Rachel sits up on her elbows

"Finn I-I-if I don't come out of that room. I want you to move on. I want you to be happy again. Don't dwell on me" says Rachel

"RACHEL STOP" screams Finn

"YOU'RE NOT GOING T-T-TO DIE AND YOUR NOT GOING TO EVER GET HURT AGAIN" says Finn starting to cry

"EVER I MEAN THAT RACHEL EVER" says Finn breaking down

"Finn I love you" says Rachel pulling Finn into her arms and holding him tight against her chest.

She lays there and just lets him cry.

"Rachel you mean so much to me and just the thought of you" says Finn not being able to finish

"It's okay Finn I am right here" says Rachel rubbing her hands over his face

"Rachel can I sing to you" asked Finn

"Please" says Rachel laying down with her head on Finn's chest

Finn slowly started to sing

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Finn ends the song softly and Rachel is already asleep.

Finn falls asleep.

Finn wakes up to see Rachel is still sleep.

Finn goes to the bathroom.

Finn comes back to find Rachel's phone ringing.

Finn picks it up.

"Hello" says Finn

"Hi this is the secretary from Mr. Wells's office" says the secretary

"Hello how can I help you" asked Finn

"I am trying to speak to Ms. Rachel Berry" says the secretary

"This is her boyfriend and she is sleep and she is very stress so can you tell me and I will tell her" says Finn

"Well I guess" says the secretary

"I just wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding the test results were wrong. Nothing is wrong with Rachel"

Thanks for the awesome reviews. Thanks to my reviewers, followers, and readers. Please pass on the message of my story. Don't be afraid to PM me I love the comments and suggestions.

Song used was I Won't Give Up By Jason Mraz ( Sung By Finn Hudson)

Till Next Time Hope You Enjoyed!

Y


	21. Chapter 21

Here You Are Again

Chapter 21

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Finn's POV

As those words were spoken my heart swell and my heart basically stopped.

End of POV

"Thank You" says Finn hanging up the phone before the nurse could speak and pounced on the bed hoping to wake Rachel.

"Rachel" says Finn

SILENCE

"RACH" says Finn a little louder

"RACHEL" screams Finn

"WHAT" screams Rachel sitting up?

"It was wrong" says Finn

"Finn what are you talking about" says Rachel laying her head back down on the pillow.

"T-The T-Test" says Finn crying with happiness

"You're kidding" says Rachel immediately sitting up

"Nope not kidding" says Finn smiling from ear to ear

"FINN" screams Rachel launching herself into Finn's arms and ignoring the sharp pain that went through her side because of the pressure.

"Rach take it easy" says Finn holding her with one hand protectively on her side

"I. Love. You. So. Much." says Rachel snuggling her head into Finn's chest

"I love you too" says Finn holding Rachel in his arms

Finn's POV

Thank you god for making this a great start to a wonderful day and most of all thank you for keeping my Rachel safe.

End of POV

Later On That Day

"San" says Rachel

"Yea babe" says Santana

"What do you want for lunch" says Rachel

"I don't know I guess we could have a salad" says Santana

"When does Finn get off of work" asked Santana

"3" says Rachel

" Well he have like a hour tell the jolly green giant gets home so let's go to the store" says Santana

At The Store

"So what should we get" says Rachel

"Well I want something light" says Santana getting a cupcake from the bakery

"You're going to eat a cupcake before lunch" says Rachel pointing her finger

"Yea" says Santana biting into the cupcake

"Just Forget It' says Rachel shaking her head at Santana walking down the aisle to get to the vegetables.

They checked out and headed back home.

Back At the Hudson/Hummel Household

They fix and eat dinner and they are waiting for Finn to come home

"San" says Rachel

"Yea Bee" says Santana

"The Test Was Wrong" says Rachel crying happy tears

"What are you talking abs…" says Santana suddenly then stopped

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" screams Santana

"Y-Yea" says Rachel shaking her head

"AHHHHH" says Santana launching herself at Rachel

They stay in each other's arm till Santana had to leave

Santana left and Rachel is asleep when Finn wakes up

Finn's POV

When I walk into the house Rachel is sleeping like a beauty on the couch with a post-it on her forehead.

End of POV

Finn Laughed

Finn picks up Rachel and takes her to his room and lays her on his bed.

Later On In the Day

Rachel wakes up to feel something on her head

"What the hell" says Rachel touching her head?

Dear

Rachie

I went out with some friends. SO HAPPY FOR YOU!'

LOVE

SAN

Rachel sees Finn in work bag on the floor and hears the shower running.

Rachel takes off her clothes and runs into the bathroom shutting the door slowly and quietly.

Rachel steps in the shower with Finn and wraps her arms around Finn

"What the….." says Finn jumping slightly then relaxing into Rachel's arms

"Hello Finn" says Rachel breathless

"Rachel" turning around in her arms and hugging her

"Did you miss me" asked Rachel grinding against Finn

"Oh yea" says Finn grabbing her waist

Rachel kisses him and Finn strokes her check

Rachel depends the kiss grabbing his neck and pulling him closer

"Rachel" says Finn while Rachel is kissing his chest

"Yes" says Rachel

"W-what has gotten into you" says Finn smirking at Rachel lifting her off her feet and pushing her against the wall.

Rachel wraps her arms around Finn's neck and her legs around his waist.

"I just really miss you today" says Rachel

Finn starts to place feather light kisses on Rachel's neck

"Finn" moans Rachel

Finn starts to suck on one of her breast and fondling the other.

"F-Finn P-Please" says Rachel

Finn then starts to assault her neck again with kisses.

Rachel turns the water temperature up

Finn then starts to thrust into her each time harder than the last. With the water beating down on them and Rachel's cries of pleasure sending Finn over the edge.

Rachel and Finn dry off after bathing and go back to Finn's room

"Finn" says Rachel putting on a lace nightgown

"Yea" says Finn putting on a pair of boxers

"Dance with me" says Rachel turning up the radio

"Sure" says Finn grabbing Rachel's hand

"I love this song" says Finn starting to sing into Rachel's ear softly

[Intro: Mariah Carey]

Ah, ah, you're beautiful

(Yeah)

Ah, ah, you're beautiful

[Verse 1: Miguel]

Hop on the back of my bike

Let the good wind blow through your hair

With an ass like that and a smile so bright

Oh, you're killing me, you know it isn't fair, yeah

Ride on through the middle of the night

Let the moonlight kiss your skin

When you dance like that, your jeans so tight

Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again

[Hook: Miguel]

You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful

And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah

You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful

And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah

[Verse 2: Mariah Carey]

I like when you run red lights

Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me

Always in control, how you do it, I don't know

But I don't care, take me anywhere

'Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible

And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah

[Hook: Miguel & Mariah Carey]

[Outro]

Ohh-oo-ohh, ohh-oo-ohh (ah, ah, so beautiful)

Yeah Yeah (ah, ah, so beautiful)

You don't know what you're doing darling, noo-ohh (ah, ah, so beautiful)

Hop on back my bike darling, Ohh I take you (ah, ah, so beautiful)

Oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, ah-ah-ah...[x2]

Don't you worry darling (oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, ah-ah-ah...)

Rachel laughs at some of the lyrics and Finn trying to dance but just hold him tight tell they laid down to go to sleep

Rachel's falls into a deep sleep but Finn sneaks out to the kitchen.

With Finn

"Hey…..Yea…Yup…..Can you come with me tomorrow to pick something up it is about time I did this" says Finn talking on the phone

SO Sorry I haven't updated lately my life is crazy I promise I will create a schedule of some sorts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should I write a sequel when this is done? Thanks to reviewers, followers, and readers. LOVE YALL XOXOXOXOXO!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Here You Are Again

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

"Hey babe I'm going out to eat with Sam and Puck I will be back" says Finn

"Okay Love you" says Rachel from the top of Finn's staircase

"Love you too" says Finn blowing Rachel a kiss

Then Finn left

Rachel's Pov

Finn has been going out lately.

End of POV

Rachel sighs

With Finn

"Hey San" says Finn walking into the mall hugging Santana

"Yea whatever I hate that we have to lie to Rachel dough boy" says Santana

"If I tell her I am buying this it will ruin everything I have planned" says Finn

"She is going to be so shocked" says Santana jumping up and down like a little school girl

"I know but I have to hurry because she is starting to worry and you know Rachel once her stats she just won't stop" says Finn

"I know right" says Santana walking into Jared's

"Let's go" says Finn

Finn ends up buying Rachel a beautiful ring that he is sure she will love.

At Home

"Rach" says Finn coming his bedroom

"Oh…..Rach" says Finn when his draw dropped

Finn's Pov

I walk in the room to see the beautiful lover on the bed in my college football jersey covered in roses.

….. Oh…..my….damn

End of POV

"Hey baby" says Rachel sitting up

"Hey what's this all ab" says Finn getting cut off by Rachel jumping off the bed and into Finn's arms almost being knocked over

Finn grabs Rachel's waist and slowly lowers her on his bed.

Finn's POV

I know exactly how I will propose. I will thank her later.

End of POV

That's it for this story. Sorry it is short but it is leading up to my net chapter which will be so long. I had a feeling you guys would appreciate this so enjoy. Thanks to all believers, viewers, reviewers, and followers. Thanks for all the support don't stop supporting me. Love you guys!


	23. Chapter 23

Here You Are Again

Chapter 23

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Finn's POV

Stage One Complete

End of POV

Finn shuts down his computer and walks to the kitchen to see his mom.

"Hey Mom" says Finn

"Hey Finny" says Carole

"Mom I wanted to tell you that I" says Finn being cut off by his mother

"Proposing to Rachel I know honey I found the ring. You should really hide that thing and thank god I was the one who found it not Rachel" says Carole tossing the ring to Finn

"Your right" says Finn

"I'm so proud of you and I love Rachel like she is my own." Says Carole hugging her son

"Aww Mom" says Finn says Finn hugging his mother

"Mom there are some things we need to talk about" says Finn pulling away

"Oh Lord what is it Finn" says his mother smirking

"I um I am going to be moving hopefully soon" says Finn looking down

"Does this have anything to do with Rachel" asked Carole

"Yea "says Finn finally looking into his moms eyes

"Well I will not ask any further questions but I will miss you dearly" says Carole with her eyes glossing

"I know ma" says Finn kissing his mother and going to his room

"My boy is all grown up" says Carole to herself

With Finn

"Hey babe" says Finn to Rachel after she picks up after the first ring

"Hey Finny what are you doing" asked Rachel

"Nothing just planning our date tomorrow" says Finn

"Well when were you going to tell me we had one" says Rachel giggling

"Ummmm how about now" says Finn

"Well" says Rachel

"Rachel well you go on a date with me" says Finn smiling

"I would love to" says Rachel

"Good" says Finn

"Finny where are we going" says Rachel

"Don't worry about it just wear something casual I have everything under control" says Finn laying down onto his bed tossing the ring in the air and catching it.

"If you says so" says Rachel

"I do "says Finn

"Finny I have to get my dinner out the oven I will see you tomorrow at" says Rachel being cut off by Finn

"7:45" says Finn

"Okay I love you" says Rachel

"I love you too baby bye" says Finn

"Bye" says Rachel

Next Day at 7:30

Finn's POV

ITS NOW OR NEVER

End of POV

At Rachel's House

DOORBELL RINGS

"COMING" says Rachel

Rachel opens the door in a short hot pink dress with long sleeves and the back is out she looks absolutely stunning.

"Hey" says Finn

"Hey" says Rachel

"You look amazing Rach" says Finn

"You don't look to bad yourself" says Rachel giggling

"Let's go" says Finn

They Leave and Arrive At the Airport

"Finn where are we going" says Rachel

"Come and find out" says Finn getting out his truck

"What did this boy do" says Rachel getting out the truck and following Finn

Rachel's POV

We were walking down the airport the airport when stopped at a gate. The New York City Gate

End of Pov

"Finn why are we getting on this plane" asked Rachel

"Shhhh its part of the date" says Finn boarding the plane with a confused Rachel

"Finn I" says Rachel being cut off by Finn's lips

Rachel's POV

I will just forget it for now.

End of POV

Out of plane

They are walking down Upper East Side and walk into a beautiful apartment building

"Finn why are we here. Not that I don't love New York but what the pur" says Rachel being cut off by walking into an apartment or it looks like one. It is beautiful there are rose pedals everywhere and candles. She walks into a very well decorated living and sees Will You Marry Me spelled out with candles.

"Finn I" says Rachel turning around to see Finn on one knee

"I have loved you since the very first moment I laid eyes onto you Rachel if you do me the honor of marrying me I promise to make our lives nothing but sweet and wonderful. So Rachel Barbra Berry will you marry me" says Finn showing the diamond ring

That is it for this chapter sorry it is taking me so long to update but I making hoping to start posting every Friday and Sunday. Thanks for the endless support. Love you guys please don't stop reviewing, reading, or following. Please pass on the message so more people will read my stories. I would really appreciate it. Love to all my fans.


	24. Chapter 24

Here You Are Again

Chapter 24

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Rachel's POV

As I stare into Finn's eyes as he proposes to me are past comes flooding back into my head. All the good time at least.

End Of POV

FLASHBACK

" _You Can Kiss Me If Want Too" says Rachel starring at Finn's lips_

" _I want to" says Finn_

" _Break A Leg" says Rachel_

" _I Love You" says Finn_

End Of FLASHBACK

It has been like 5 minutes since Finn has proposed and he is still on his knee.

"Rach it's okay if you say n-" says Finn being interrupted by Rachel jumping into his arms and full

force  
" YES OH GOD YES" screams Rachel crying into Finn's shoulder

" Your happy" says Finn smirking while holding Rachel in his arms in the middle of the floor

" Very very happy" says Rachel

" You did this all by yourself" asked Rachel

" Yup I cooked the food and picked the ring out myself" says Finn smiling very proud of himself

" I love this ring" says Rachel still staring at the gold star shape ring with forever yours engraved on both sides.

" I see you haven't taken your eyes off of it since I put it on your finger" says Finn

" It's because it is so pretty" says Rachel smiling up at him

Finn smiles

Finn stands up

" May I have this dance" says Finn holding his hand out for Rachel to take

Rachel smiles up at Finn and takes his hand

They slowly start dancing to the song Finn has on

Finn says " Rachel I love you" then starts singing one of her favorite John Mayer songs

We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it

you want love?  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while

Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)

Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes

Your body is a wonderland  
(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland

" Finn" says Rachel

" I know" says Finn pushing his lips on hers

"mmm" moans Rachel

Slowly Finn stokes Rachel's hair then slowly unzips her dress until in slowly but gracefully slides off her body until it lays on the floor,

Without detaching their lips Finn backs away from the living rooms slowly going towards the bedroom.

They reach the bedroom and Rachel twirls them around and slowly starts unbuttoning his dress shirt.

One

At

A

Time

She reaches for his belt while he slowly places feather like kisses all over he neck

Rachel moans

They slowly and tenderly undress each other and make move like its the first time all night

long.

Sorry For the wait on the update my life is crazy just please keep reading and thanks for the support. Don't be afraid to PM me. Love my fans.

UNTIL NEXT TIME


	25. Chapter 25

Here You Are Again

Chapter 25

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

Rachel wakes up in Finn's arms and could not be happier. She pulls the covers over there naked boys and cuddles into Finn's chest.

Rachel's POV

Could this day get any better

End Of POV

"Finny" says Rachel whispering to Finn trying to wake him up

Finn doesn't move

" Finn" says Rachel a little louder

Finn still does not move

Rachel sits up gets on top of Finn and kisses him dead on the lips

Finn immediately wakes up and wraps his arms around Rachel's waist and kisses her back deeply with so much passion

"mm" moans Finn as Rachel pulls away

" Finn don't we have to leave here" says Rachel

" Nope I didn't till you yesterday" says Finn sitting up a little and kissing every inch of skin he can reach

" No you did not tell me anything" says Rachel

Finn continues to kiss her

"FINN" screams Rachel with anticipation

" Welcome to your new home city apartment" says Finn finally

" OH MY GOD FINN...HOW...Why...When" says Rachel rambling jumping on his lap

" I have been saving since the first year of high school, I want you to be comfortable and I bought it a week ago and Kurt has been decorating with Santana ever since" says Finn like it is nothing

" Finn I can not believe you did this for me it is amazing" says Rachel as her eyes glisten with happy tears

" Anything for my princess" says Finn kissing Rachel

They were in a hot and heavy make out session when there was a loud knock

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
FELL FREE TO PM ME!  
LOVE MY FANS!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	26. Chapter 26

Here You Are Again

Chapter 26

All copyrights go to Glee and their writers

" No I am not getting that door" says Finn trying to kiss Rachel again

" Why Not" says Rachel

" You never know who it could be" says Rachel

" That's Exactly why I am not getting that" says Finn

" For me" says Rachel pouting

" No I" says Finn being interrupted by the knocking on the door getting louder

" Who the hell do they think they are knocking on my damn door like that" says Finn picking Rachel up and sitting her off his lap and jumping up throwing on boxers and running to the door

WITH FINN

Finn opens the door and blood starts boil

" What do you want" says Finn

" My girl" says ?

" And who would that be" says Finn

" Rachie of course" says ?

" I don't have time for your bullshit okay, I got everything I want so please leave us the fuck alone" says Finn

" No" says ?

" Why the hell not" says Finn getting from behind the door ready to kill him

" She needs me" says ?

" Oh Brody please" says Finn

" I do things that make her forget you" says Brody

" Then why was she screaming my damn name all last time over and over and over" says Finn smirking at the disgusted look on Brody's face

" Where is she" says Brody

" Where do you think she is" says Finn

" RACHEL RACHIE HONEY COME HERE RIGHT NOW" screams Brody into the apartment

" RACHEL DON"T COME OUT HERE" says Finn but its too late she is standing in the door way with nothing but a t-shirt on

" Come on baby lets go" says Brody reaching out to grab Rachel

" Never going to happen" says Rachel

" Why don't you see you are suppose to be with me" says Brody

" Brody leave" says Rachel very sternly

" Brody I am sick of this shit okay leave before beat the good living shit out of you" says Finn threw his gritted teeth

" Whatever" says Brody pushing pass Finn so fast Finn could not stop him and grabs Rachel shoving her against the wall

" FINN" screams Rachel as her head hits the wall

Finn pulls Brody off of Rachel and keeps hitting him.

Finn's POV

I keep hitting him over and over I see red I can't stop. How dare he touch Rachel. MY RACHEL.

End Of POV

" FUCKING...BASTARD..." says Finn between each breath while hitting him

" Finn please he is not worth it" says Rachel he knows she is crying

Finn gets up off of Brody and throws him out the door.

" If I ever see you near her or my family and friends again you will leave in a black plastic bag" says Finn throwing him out the door

" It's not over" says Brody

" Try me" says Finn slamming the door in his face

" I can't believe that ass whole he ruined my whole morning" says Finn

" Rach I" says Finn stopping like deer in head lights to turn and see Rachel in a ball up against the wall

He runs over

" Baby" says Finn pulling Rachel into his arms

" Finn why did he have to ruin are momment" says Rachel crying into his chest

" He is gone now baby it is okay" says Finn

" Finn" says Rachel

" Yea" says Finn

" I love you so much" says Rachel

" I know baby girl I know" says Finn grabbing all of Rachel and carrying her bridal style up into there bedroom

Finn holds Rachel as she slips into a powerful and peaceful sleep but not to long goes by before he follows here into the haze of sleep.

They wake up in each others arms

" Did that just happened a few hours ago" says Finn

" Yea Babe it did " says Rachel turning towards Finn wrapping her arms around his neck

" But I don't care I love you and I don't give a damn who is trying to break up apart" says Rachel kissing Finn

" I like this feisty Rachel" says Finn laughing

" She is very sexy" says Finn

" Oh really" says Finn

" Yea" says Finn turning them over so he is on top

" Show it" says Rachel

" Don't have to ask me twice" says Finn

* Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please follow favorite and review. I love my fans don't ever be afraid to PM me. I hope you guys like me posting more. I hope you like the new twist in the story. I was wondering do you guys think Rachel should have a baby anytime soon because I was thinking about writing it in to the story because it will bring so much drama and excitement to this story. Let me know in the reviews. Please tell all your buddy's about my story. LOVE YOU GUYS!3

* UNTIL NEXT TIME


	27. Chapter 27

Here You Are Again

Chapter 27

All Copyrights Go To Glee And Their Writers

Rachel's POV

Ever since the Brody problem arrived Finn has been like super over protective. We came back to Lima yesterday and he has already but every male he knows on " Rachel Watch". It has its posties and negatives. Every time I go to the store someone goes with me when Finn is not not around and let me tell you what when you are shopping and someone ACCIDENTLY bumps into you it is real embarrassing when two big football players from Ohio State push you up against the milk door and start questioning you. I mean really.

End of POV

" Hi" says Rachel

" Hey Babe" says Finn walking in his Hudson/Hummel household from work

" We need to talk" says Rachel

" Whats wrong" says Finn sitting next to her on the couch

" Y-you have just been like really overprotective lately and it's just not necessary I understand you are worried about my sate and all but like we I'm okay Brody doesn't even know where my hometown is so I really don't think he could find us" says Rachel

" You never told him where you came from" asked Finn

"No he did not care so I really don't think that he is going to investigate " says Rachel

" Are you sure because I can just get different people or we could go get guards and" says Finn being interrupted by Rachel

" No Finn" says Rachel

" You sure" says Finn

" YES" says Rachel

" Okay" says Finn

Rachel gets up goes around the couch and starts massaging his shoulders.

" Mm-mm" says Finn

" See you have to busy being Mr. Security that we haven't had any fun since we got back" says Rachel

' Maybe that's because at New York your wore me out" says Finn

" Or you might be getting old" says Rachel laughing

" I don't think so" says Finn smirking

" How so" says Rachel

Before she can comment Finn has jumped over the back of the couch and takes her in his arms.

" What are you doing mister" says Rachel laughing

" Taking you somewhere now shh my mom and Kurt are home" says Finn smirking

" What makes you think you are getting some today" says Rachel

" Because of that" says Finn

" Because of what" says Rachel confused

" My heart beats for you and if I don't get any then my heart will die and you won't get married and that means that "wonder ring" as you call will be a waste and we don't want that do we" says Finn

" Well since you put it like that" says Rachel but before she finishes she is being carried away to by her knight in shinning armor

Rachel just giggles

Next Day

Rachel and Finn are cuddling in bed when the door bells rings

" Nope I did in New York and we both know how that turned out" says Finn digging his head into her neck

" Imagine what he would if I got the door instead" says Rachel

" Babe please don't say that if he took you I-I" says Finn not able to finish his thought

" Well go get the door my future husband" says Rachel smiling

" I love the sound of that but I'm putting on pants this time because that no pants thing was just weird" says Finn trying to stall

" Go get the door San isn't here or anyone else" says Rachel

" Fine" says Finn going to the door

At The Door

Finn opens the door and is out done

" Seriously Every damn time is bad" says Finn

" Well hello to you too" says ?

" Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry how can I help you this evening

* Thanks for the support from my fans. This story is not over. I try to update when I can but so please understand and don't stop reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell all your friends about this story and recommend to people. I love my fans. ENJOY EVERYONE!


End file.
